


Пересекая Каину

by ianthellyr



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Codependency, Drug Use, Existential Crisis, Existentialism, Fluff, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Procedures, Minor Violence, Nevertheless Cannibalism Free!, Nightmares, No Serial-Killing, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Philosophical Discussions, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Religious Imagery and Symbolism, Romanticism, Sailboat fic, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension, abuse mention, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianthellyr/pseuds/ianthellyr
Summary: Пост-канон 3x13. После побега из Соединённых Штатов на собственной парусной яхте Ганнибал и Уилл оказываются в изоляции от всего человечества. Уиллу предстоит решить, чего он хочет от своих возобновлённых отношений с Ганнибалом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crossing Caïna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223861) by [feverdreambloodopera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverdreambloodopera/pseuds/feverdreambloodopera). 



> Каина — один из четырёх концентрических поясов, на которые разделено ледяное озеро Коцит, последний круг Ада под названием «Предательство». Пояс Каина (по имени библейского Каина-братоубийцы) предназначен для предателей по крови: они по шею погружены в лёд, а их лица обращены книзу. Упоминается в «Божественной комедии» Данте.
> 
> Все иллюстрации принадлежат автору.

_Отец твой спит на дне морском,_  
_Он тиною затянут,_  
_И станет плоть его песком,_  
_Кораллом кости станут._  
_Он не исчезнет, будет он_  
_Л_ _ишь в дивной форме воплощен._  
_Чу! Слышу похоронный звон!_  
_Дин-дон_ _, дин-дон!_  
_Морские нимфы, дин-дин-дон,_  
_Хранят его последний сон._

Уильям Шекспир, «Песня Ариэля» из пьесы «Буря»  
(в переводе М. Донского)

_…Процент соли в наших венах идентичен проценту соли в океане. Потому соль есть и в нашей крови, и в нашем поте, и в наших слезах.  
_

_Мы связаны с ок_ _еаном. И когда мы возвращаемся к_ _мор_ _ю_ —  _неважно,_ _в роли ли м_ _оряков или обычных наблюдателей_ —  _мы возвращаемся туда, откуда пришли._

Джон Ф. Кеннеди

  
  
Парусник казался тёмным клином на фоне бледных отблесков восходящего солнца с западной стороны и сиял ослепительной белизной с восточной. Стая пеликанов над морем отбрасывала на него трепещущие, неровные тени, бесшумно скользившие по белой ткани и исчезавшие с последующим птичьим криком.  
  
Двое мужчин показались на причале. Свои чемоданы они оставили возле доков, в стороне. Было раннее утро, и в крошечной гавани едва ли можно было увидеть людей. Вдалеке, над стоячей водой раздавались голоса рыбаков, призрачные и чуждые.  
  
Уилл оставил Ганнибала с багажом и ушёл вперёд. Утро было спокойным, и Ганнибал приподнял голову: в воздухе разливались запахи морской воды и водорослей, бензина и гортензий, резины, тикового дерева и лака, нагревшегося под солнцем. Он наблюдал за тем, как Уилл, ухватившись за трос, ловко поднялся на борт, как изменилась его осанка, стоило ему только почувствовать под ногами беспокойный океан. По пути в нос он скользнул рукой вдоль леера, обвёл пальцами якорную цепь и подцепил штаг. Он исследовал яхту не столько визуально, сколько тактильно: связь моряка с судном не менее сокровенна, чем связь писца со священной рукописью. Уилл остановился возле штурвала и застыл, не касаясь его. С высоко поднятым подбородком он вглядывался вдаль, в просторы неизведанных морей, раскинувшихся перед ним — перед ними обоими. Ганнибалу было интересно, что он видел.  
  
После недолгого отсутствия Уилл вернулся к Ганнибалу и попросил передавать ему чемоданы, чтобы он мог выгрузить их на палубу. Рана на его щеке зажила хорошо, но даже сейчас в утреннем свете над верхним краем его бороды, отросшей за долгое время, виднелся тонкий рубец. Первые недели после падения бритьё было слишком неудобным и слишком болезненным, но сейчас у Уилла, похоже, не было желания возвращаться к своей старой двухдневной щетине. Возможно, он переживал, что его лицо могут узнать по фотографиям в прессе или в списках «Особо разыскиваемых». Или же это было не более чем стеснение от вида своего искаженного лица, как будто такая мелочь могла навредить его красоте. Хотя нельзя сказать, что Уилл считал себя красивым.  
  
Уилл не говорил почему, и Ганнибал не спрашивал.  
  
Когда весь багаж был на борту, Ганнибал забрался и сам. Он достал ключ от салона, открыл дверь и отошёл в сторону.  
  
— После тебя, — сказал он.  
  
Уилл бросил на него косой взгляд, и молча спустился внутрь по трапу. Ганнибал последовал за ним, любопытствуя, на что были потрачены его деньги.  
  
Салон встретил их блеском панелей из вишнёвого дерева и белизной подушек, таких чистых, будто только что с фабрики, хотя яхтой неоднократно пользовались — пользовались очень бережно и также бережно ремонтировали. Здесь был полукруглый диван, за которым располагался камбуз, достаточно просторный для таких небольших размеров. Ганнибал с удовольствием отметил, что может выпрямиться во весь рост, хотя между его головой и верхней палубой была всего пара дюймов. Уилл отправился в одну из кают, заглянул внутрь, и прошёл дальше, к гальюну. Ганнибал тем временем осматривал другую часть. Он обнаружил вторую каюту над трюмом и моторным отсеком.  
  
— Какую каюту ты хочешь? — спросил Уилл, вернувшись. Он расположился за штурманским столиком и, откинув крышку, начал разглядывать его содержимое.  
  
Ганнибал решил осмотреть носовую каюту. Она была чище и уютнеe, чем другая. Стеклянный люк в потолке напомнил Ганнибалу его камеру в Балтиморской государственной больнице для душевнобольных преступников. Он подумал, что низкий потолок и мрачные стены другой каюты будут напоминать Уиллу его собственную камеру.  
  
— Располагайся здесь, — ответил Ганнибал.  
  
Уилл рассматривал табличку с названием яхты и её регистрационным номером.  
  
— Ты уверен? Мне всё равно, где спать.  
  
— Эта кровать короче и уже, особенно в ногах, — Ганнибал вернулся и сел напротив Уилла. Он сложил руки на коленях и вытянул свои длинные ноги, скрещённые в лодыжках, в проход.   
  
— И я думаю, на волнах здесь укачивает сильнее. Мне будет намного комфортнее в другой.  
  
Солнечный свет, отражавшийся в воде, проникал внутрь сквозь узкие окна и закручивался в дрожащие золотистые нити, оплетая своей паутиной стены и потолок.  
  
— Марлон Адамс? Это я? — Уилл взглянул на Ганнибала.  
  
— Марлон Адамс, — напряженно повторил он. Ганнибал незаметно улыбнулся.  
  
— Там же должны быть твои водительские права и паспорт.  
  
Он разложил на столе свои документы с резервными копиями и достал документы Ганнибала. Его брови поползли вверх.  
  
— Бьёрн? — прочитал он, слегка фыркнув.  
  
— Я говорю по-немецки.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
  
— Мы примем новые личности лишь на первое время. Позже необходимость в них будет становиться всё меньше. Время не стоит на месте, а с этой яхтой мы располагаем огромным запасом времени. Крупные информационные агентства будут искать новые сенсации, хотя, думаю, мисс Лаундс продолжит придумывать новости про нас ещё пару лет. Так, даже если любой среднестатистический американец узнает нас, ему понадобится время, чтобы вспомнить откуда. Всё, что нам нужно, Уилл, это моменты. Из множества моментов, сотканных воедино, рождается вечность.  
  
— Наконец исчезаем вместе, — мягко произнёс Уилл.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Марлон и Бьёрн.  
  
Ганнибал снова улыбнулся.  
  
— Постарайся запомнить.  
  
— Это скорее относится к тебе, чем ко мне. Я не называю тебя по имени каждые тридцать секунд, Бьёрн.  
  
Уилл рассортировал паспорта и удостоверения, чтобы хранить их отдельно от тех, что могут понадобиться в ближайшие несколько недель. Ганнибал наблюдал за его руками, ловко раскладывающими бумаги, попутно размышляя, какие ещё документы могут пополнить их коллекцию. Смутная тревога, в которой пребывал Уилл до момента своего выздоровления, растворилась в океане спокойствия, окутавшем его, как только он ступил на борт. Он был как охотничья собака: работа давала ему цель и потому была так необходима. Ганнибал надеялся увидеть больше удовольствия от подарка.  
  
— Эта яхта — то, чего ты хотел, Уилл? — спросил он.  
  
Уилл уловил тоскливые нотки в тоне его голоса и поднял взгляд. Он пытался понять Ганнибала годами, но тот всегда оставался непроницаемым.  
  
— Она замечательна. Намного лучше той, на которой я плыл в Европу. С моим больным плечом управлять ею будет труднее, но, по крайней мере, у меня есть ты.  
  
— Полагаю, это «да».  
  
— А ты? — спросил Уилл. Он оглядел салон, скромный камбуз с двухконфорочной плитой и микроволновой печью, встроенной в стену. В целом около восьми квадратных футов для готовки.  
  
— Это всё, чего ты хотел?  
  
— Всё и даже больше, — ответил Ганнибал. Когда Уилл взглянул на него снова, он добавил:  
  
— Если бы за те три года Алана хоть изредка позволяла мне готовить на плите, я бы смог прожить.  
  
— «Кит»*, — прочитал Уилл название яхты. — Ну, конечно.  
  
— Ты можешь назвать её иначе. Теперь она твоя, Уилл. Я покупал её для тебя.  
  
 _—_ Марлон, _—_ поправил его Уилл. Его левая бровь изогнулась.  
  
Ганнибал кивнул в знак согласия, довольный его реакцией.  
  
Они разобрали свою одежду, и в течение следующих нескольких часов Уилл проверял судно и составлял список необходимого оборудования, снастей, инструментов и недостающих запчастей. Ганнибал настоял, чтобы Уилл включал всё, что захочет. Так, в списке появились второй эхолот для крепления на рулевую консоль, удочка для глубоководного лова, два спиннинга и разнообразные лески. Уилл раздумывал о рыболовной лицензии для «Марлона», но тогда придётся сделать одну и для «Бьёрна». Будет полезно иметь их при себе, на случай если их остановит какой-нибудь местный офицер из Департамента рыболовства и охоты, независимо от того, будут они рыбачить в этот момент или нет. Ганнибал тем временем составлял список для кухни и остального жилого пространства.  
  
Они работали в обоюдном молчании. Ганнибал закончил намного раньше Уилла и успел сходить за продуктами, что заняло большую часть дня. По возвращении он обнаружил оставленный на столешнице пустой пластиковый стаканчик. Запах подсказывал, что содержимым был ром с содовой, хотя Ганнибал был уверен, что в закусочных на берегу не продавали алкоголь. Неподалёку валялась скомканная салфетка и сэндвич с ростбифом, луком и сыром. Уилл к этому моменту установил на корме солнечные батареи, подключил дополнительный аккумулятор и занимался ветрогенератором. У Ганнибала теперь всегда было достаточно энергии для готовки, даже если бы они никогда не включали двигатель. Довольный, он занялся приготовлением ужина.  
  
Он нарезал овощи, когда тёмная фигура появилась в проходе, закрыв от него свет. Уилл не спускался, просто наклонился, опёршись локтями о выступ палубы, пару минут молча наблюдая за работающим Ганнибалом. От него пахло потом и машинным маслом, а ещё, подо всем этим, сталью.  
  
 _—_ Появились мысли насчёт названия? _—_ спросил Ганнибал, не оборачиваясь.  
  
 _—_ Я думал о «Дикой Гусыне». Звучит уместно.  
  
 _—_ Мне бы очень хотелось увидеть Джека Кроуфорда в погоне за «Дикой Гусыней»**.  
  
 _—_ Мне _—_ нет.  
  
Не отходя, Уилл выпрямился и посмотрел наружу. Свет снова проникал в помещение. Из-за облаков, затянувших небо, он был рассеянным и мягким. Таким же мягким был голос Уилла, когда он вновь заговорил.  
  
 _—_ «Абигейл Луиза», _—_ он откинулся назад.  
  
Нож в руке Ганнибала на мгновение замер, но затем продолжил резать, всё также ровно и спокойно.  
  
 _—_ Но переименовывать судно _—_ плохая примета, _—_ продолжил Уилл. Он пожал плечами, будто это не имело никакого значения:  
  
 _—_ «Кит» тоже неплохо.  
  
 _—_ Суеверия подходят тем, кто всю жизнь полагается на удачу и случай в надежде, что удача и случай окажутся сильнее их самих. Кто, по-твоему, сильнее?  
  
 _—_ Море выплюнуло нас однажды.  
  
 _—_ Значит, мы были слабее? Или же, возможно, пришлись не по вкусу, _—_ он повернулся, с любопытством взглянув на Уилла. Заходящее солнце купало его лицо в золотом свете.  
  
 _—_ Красота Андромеды была оскорбительна даже для богов. Они послали монстра, чтобы тот проглотил её.  
  
 _—_ Но её спасли, _—_ ответил Уилл устало.  
  
 _—_ Думаешь, нас тоже?  
  
Уилл молча посмотрел на него.  
  
 _—_ Иди отдохни, Уилл, _—_ сказал Ганнибал. _—_ Я приготовлю тебе коктейль.  
  
 _—_ Мне осталось немного. Я думал принять душ, когда закончу. Если, конечно, мы не собираемся ужинать прямо сейчас.  
  
 _—_ Можешь не торопиться.  
  
Он не двигался ещё несколько мгновений, а затем исчез из прохода. Свет, разлившийся по помещению, сперва ослепил Ганнибала, но затем стал мягче. Он вернулся к нарезке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кит (Cetus) — в античной мифологии морское чудовище в виде змеевидной зубаcтой рыбы с большими передними лапами, которое боги послали, чтобы убить Андромеду. Также название созвездия.
> 
> ** Погоня за дикой гусыней (wild-goose chase) — идиома в английском языке, означающая погоню за чем-то, чего не существует.


	2. Chapter 2

_Мы ехали к морю. Меня раздувало. Меня уносило._

_Иногда по ночам любовь_ _нахлынивает_ _, как гигантская волна, и если у нас под рукой нет маленькой лодочки, чтобы противостоять течению, то это только потому, что мы жаждем катит_ _ься_ _бездыханными_ _по дну океана._

Элен Сиксу, «Книга Прометеи»

  
  
Ощущение падения вырвало Уилла из полусна. Это были обычные сонные судороги: миллиарды людей испытывают то же еженощно. Уилл никогда не мог спать крепко, и этой ночью дозы седативных в его крови оказалось недостаточно, чтобы держать его без сознания. Он привык к таким вещам.  
  
Но сейчас всё было иначе.  
  
Он лежал на спине и вглядывался в круглый просвет иллюминатора над своей головой. Он не мог различить ни звёзд, ни облаков: лишь густая серая мгла, очерченная тёмными силуэтами его маленькой каюты. На яхте было тихо. За двумя плотными дверями Уилл не мог слышать дыхания Ганнибала, но мог его представить: ровное, медленное, глубокое. Человек в возрасте Ганнибала должен был храпеть, но Ганнибал не храпел: Уилл обнаружил это в первые долгие часы после падения, когда они попеременно сторожили сон друг друга, изнывая от холода и дожидаясь, пока один из них не перестанет дышать навсегда.  
  
Сонные судороги всегда заканчивались мыслями о падении. В эти невесомые моменты Уилл ощущал страх: страх и умиротворение, разливавшееся теплом от тела Ганнибала в его руках. И всё это казалось таким _правильным_ : и то что они должны были умереть вместе, и то что они совершили убийство вместе, и то что Ганнибал знал, что будет, но всё равно позволил Уиллу обнять себя, когда они вместе стояли на разрушающемся обрыве. И когда руки Ганнибала, поначалу податливые и слабые, обвились вокруг него отчаянно, болезненно, — всё это было правильно. В такие моменты Уилл любил его сильнее, чем мог себе представить.  
  
Из множества моментов, сотканных воедино, рождается вечность, думал он, но они не нашли её. Они проиграли.  
  
Уилл не слишком много помнил о том, что было потом: лишь бессвязные ощущения боли, холода и солёной воды, застрявшей в горле. Они каким-то образом доползли до тонкой полосы пляжа, оставленной приливом, и Ганнибал тащил его за собой, в то время как плечо Уилла, в которое Долархайд всадил нож, вывихнутое от удара об воду, влачилось рядом с ним по песку. Откуда у Ганнибала такая выносливость, Уилл не знал и, вероятно, никогда бы не узнал.  
  
Он помнил, как прорезался рассвет, и он лежал на холодном песке, слишком онемевший, чтобы чувствовать хоть что-то. Ганнибал заключил его в объятия, но другие, обещавшие жизнь и все сопутствующие ей страдания и беды. Их руки и ноги запутались, переплелись, сжались вокруг тел друг друга. Щека Ганнибала грубо прижималось к его собственной, пульсировавшей болью от ножа Долархайда. Дыхание Ганнибала над его ухом было единственным источником тепла во всем мире. Он дышал его именем: «Уилл… Уилл».  
  
Лёжа здесь, в одиночестве, в чреве «Кита», Уилл почувствовал невыносимую печаль, тянущую к нему свои чернильно-чёрные щупальца. Он лежал, придавленный к матрасу, и страдал от незнакомого, непонятного ощущения. Он потерял что-то там, на берегу или во время падения, — что-то, чему даже не мог дать названия.


	3. Chapter 3

__

_Пусть ветер и морская вода размоют тысячи воспоминаний, словно песок._

Оксана Рас

  
  
В течение следующих шести дней они готовились к отплытию, планируя маршрут и запасаясь продуктами. Уилл предложил протестировать «Кита» в открытом море, чтобы разобраться в тонкостях его управления и обучить Ганнибала азам яхтинга. По большей части эти уроки заключались в объяснении, где что находится: принципы работы судна Ганнибал уже знал. Они провели несколько долгих часов за изучением морских карт, хотя Уиллу раньше доводилось плавать в Чесапикском заливе, и окрестности он знал хорошо. Но, наконец, всё было позади, и ничто больше не связывало их с местом, где они впервые встретились около пяти лет назад.  
  
Для кормы Уилл приобрёл водостойкие наклейки с курсивными буквами, правда, не такими изящными, как каллиграфический почерк Ганнибала. В их последний вечер Ганнибал несколько часов суетился над их размещением, но когда название «Кит» было на месте, они оба испытали удовлетворение. Позже они разделили бутылку Petrus Grand Vin Pomerol 1961 года и ближе к ночи, устроившись на носу, смотрели на звёзды. Сейчас было не лучшее время года, чтобы наблюдать за восходом Андромеды, если только они не собирались ждать до поздней ночи. Большая часть созвездия Кита уже скрылась за горизонтом.  
  
Утром подняли паруса. С моря дул мягкий бриз, и их маленькая лодочка рвалась к нему навстречу. Уилл стоял у штурвала. Отросшие кудри бешено развевались вокруг его лица. Несмотря на утреннюю прохладу, он стоял босиком, в своей рубашке с короткими рукавами. Левым галсом «Кит» шёл в галфвинд*, развивая неплохую скорость. Ганнибал сидел неподалёку, уложив ноги на соседнюю скамью и подставив лицо ветру. Чтобы не соскальзывать, он перекинул руку через борт и крепко держался за корпус. Он наблюдал за солнцем, медленно поднимавшимся над его головой, за водами Чесапикского залива, плавно менявшими свой цвет от зелёного до синего по мере отдаления их от берега, за стайками птиц, пролетавших мимо, когда морские брызги окропляли его лицо. Он столько времени провёл взаперти, что теперь ни одна капля этой природной красоты не могла ускользнуть от него.  
  
Но больше всего он наблюдал за Уиллом.  
  
Уилл не знал того мира, в котором на протяжении трёх лет жил Ганнибал. Он смотрел на жизнь глазами мореплавателя и рыбака. На прошлой неделе Ганнибал уговорил его поделиться своими наблюдениями, и видеть мир его глазами было также увлекательно, как созерцать смерть. Оживлённый клич гагары разнёсся над водой несколько раз, и Уилл сказал, что это хороший знак для рыболовли: в этом году в заливе будет много атлантического менхэдена. Он рассуждал о приближающейся опасности по ветру и облакам. Однажды он увидел в воде небольшое завихрение, быстро выключил двигатель, запустил леску в воду и через несколько мгновений вытащил огромного полосатого окуня.  
  
«Приливы и отливы вызывают изменения в воде, — сказал он тогда. — Привлекают хищников».  
  
И хоть он имел в виду рыбу, Ганнибал улыбнулся. Это был прекрасный улов, и он с удовольствием приготовил его им на ужин.  
  
Рыбачащий или стоящий за штурвалом, Уилл, с лицом, направленным солёному ветру, и бледно-розовым румянцем на щеках, был далёк от того Уилла на обрыве. Он был здесь и в то же время не был, будто он слился с Богом и его силой подчинил себе пространство и время.  
  
Ганнибал был не против их отдалённости. Как и Уилл, переступивший однажды порог его дворца памяти, Ганнибал нашёл дверь, вёдшую к сознанию Уилла — здесь, в рокоте волн под свежим бризом над серо-голубыми водами Атлантики.  
  
Они были вместе.  
  
Короткая неделя в гавани казалось такой далёкой, месяцы восстановления после инцидента у дома на скалистом обрыве — ещё дальше, призрачные и нереальные, как будто их никогда и не было, а их прежние жизни были лишь сном. Хотя годы заключения в психиатрической больнице всё ещё всплывали в памяти Ганнибала: спёртый воздух, слабые запахи болезни, лекарственных препаратов, мочи, спермы и хлорки, переносимые вентиляцией вместе с пылью. Просторная камера с видом в никуда, бесконечный гул мерцающих люминесцентных ламп днём и более спокойный и мягкий свет ламп накаливания ночью.  
  
Это было так долго. Так долго.  
  
Но теперь Уилл был рядом, всего в нескольких шагах от него. Его пальцы беспечно ласкали серебристый обруч штурвала, касаясь его лишь подушечками. Босые ступни выглядывали из-под новых льняных штанов, слишком длинных без обуви. Пальцы ног зарывались в настил «Кита».  
  
Рядом. Невозможно, немыслимо, но неоспоримо рядом. Стоило только руку протянуть.  
  
Ганнибал запечатлел его в своём разуме, в комнате, охватывающей все океаны мира.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Галфвинд — курс, при кототором ветер дует в борт.


	4. Chapter 4

__

_ступи в мою жизнь_  
_осторожно, мой милый._

_течения сильны._

_ты растворишься_  
_в тёплом океане_  
_моей кожи._

Санобер Хан

  
  
Несколько ленивых дней они плыли вдоль Чесапикского залива, останавливаясь на ночь в закрытых бухтах и изредка спускаясь на берег за продуктами. На этот раз они бросили якорь в маленькой бухте, почти незаметной как с моря, так и с суши. В планах было добраться до Норфолка*, чтобы там запастись всем необходимым, потом испытать «Кита» в открытых водах вдоль материка и, наконец, плыть в Южную Америку — конечный пункт их путешествия.  
  
Бухта была достаточно глубокой, что позволило им почти вплотную подойти к берегу. Воды плавно уходили в песок, траву и камыши, за которыми разрастались изумрудные лиственные леса. Волны набегали на берег также нежно, как вода в пруду. Горстка чаек с криками кружила над их яхтой в надежде поживиться какими-нибудь объедками. Если у кого-то здесь был домик или хижина, то спрятаны они были надёжно. Уилл почти готов был поверить, что они — единственные оставшиеся люди на земле.  
  
Он рыбачил по утрам и вечерам, а Ганнибал плавал, как только солнце пригревало залив, иногда даже когда утренний туман не успевал рассеяться над водой. Он плавал несколько раз в день. Уилл тоже пробовал, но это занятие не приносило ему столько удовольствия, сколько Ганнибалу. Вода была тёплой, но весьма некомфортной для его плеча, которое сразу же начинало болезненно коченеть. Ганнибал постоянно напоминал ему, что правильно подобранные упражнения, наоборот, ускорят процесс заживления и укрепят мышцы. Если он будет тщательно выполнять их, боль и окоченение пройдут, и, возможно даже, всё обойдется без хирургического вмешательства. Но Уилл просто не мог найти ни времени, ни желания, чтобы заниматься этим. Его тело возвращалось в норму по большей части само собой. Определённо, годы практики. Молли всегда шутила, что если бы он заботился о себе так же, как и о ней с Уолтером, он бы пережил их обоих.  
  
Тем меньше поводов для беспокойства.  
  
Мысли о Молли заставили его на мгновение закрыть глаза. Он представил себе их с Уолли, встающими ранним прохладным утром на прогулку с собаками без него: приглушенные голоса, топот мягких лап, тёплые облачка дыхания, тающие на морозе. Теперь они были в безопасности. Теперь с ними всё будет в порядке. Всё, что казалось неправильным, стало правильным.  
  
В любом случае и на «Ките» можно было заняться физическими упражнениями. Уилл пытался игнорировать тот факт, что он шёл на поводу у своей боли, хотя именно упорство было его сильной стороной. Он не обманывал Ганнибала, и тот знал это.  
  
Уилл домыл последние тарелки, оставшиеся с завтрака, и забрался на кокпит**. Было рано, в воде дрожали золотисто-зелёные отражения деревьев, подсвеченных солнцем. Уилл сложил ладонь козырьком, пряча глаза от лучей, и вгляделся в волны, ища силуэт Ганнибала.  
  
Ганнибал превратил бухту в свой собственный олимпийский бассейн. Уверенно и ровно рассекая воду, он плавал от яхты до берега и обратно, повторяя этот маршрут по кругу. Уилл был уверен, для него это было не просто приятным времяпровождением: он восстанавливал силы, потерянные за годы заключения и после ранения. В своей камере в Балтиморской государственной больнице для душевнобольных преступников он мог тренироваться вдоволь, хотя Алана никогда не выпускала его наружу. Но другое дело быть на свободе, где Ганнибал мог позволить себе заниматься тем, что было ему по душе. Не говоря уже о его любимом хобби — кулинарии.  
  
Уилл стоял возле штурвала, наблюдая за ним, когда тот делал свой последний заплыв. Оказавшись в тени «Кита», он ушел под воду — бледная рябь пошла кругами в месте, где исчезла голова — вынырнул, расплескав брызги, поднялся и уселся на плавательный мостик, откинув голову назад. Прозрачные струи стекали с его отросших волос, вдоль лопаток и по спине, изуродованной клеймом Вёрджера и красным шрамом от пули Долархайда. Его спина мерно вздымалась и опускалась, когда он дышал, мышцы устало перекатывались под загорелой кожей.  
  
Довольный, он обернулся через плечо, поймав взгляд Уилла:  
  
_—_ Ты уверен, что не хочешь поплавать, Уилл?  
  
_—_ Может, позже. Когда мы доберёмся до более тёплого места.  
  
Ганнибал посмотрел на него с упрёком, прежде чем взять своё полотенце. Он подтянул колени к груди, поднимаясь, и выпрямился во весь рост, оставляя лужи под своими стопами. Затем вытер полотенцем лицо, шею, плечи, руки и забрался на кокпит.  
  
Уилл следил за его движениями, но его взгляд приковывал живот Ганнибала, где красовался шрам от пули Долархайда, расцветавший по его коже тонкими красными линиями, напоминавшими трещины в глине. Ему повезло: Красный Дракон пожертвовал уроном за точность выстрела. Он выбрал пули с цельнометаллической оболочкой, чтобы свести к минимуму воздействие оконного стекла на траекторию пули и на поглощение её энергии. Его целью было лишь ранить, а не убить, и пуля, пройдя насквозь, нанесла относительно небольшой ущерб. _Везение_ , подумал Уилл снова. Он вспомнил, как держал в своей руке патрон: лёгкий, искорёженный, но уже безвредный. Ганнибал должен был умереть, если не от выстрела, то от падения, или от инфекции, или от потери крови. Он даже как-то раз назвал их спасение «чудом».  
  
_—_ Ты волнуешься за мои раны, но забываешь о собственных, _—_ сказал Ганнибал. Он перекинул полотенце через плечо и приблизился к Уиллу вплотную, глядя на него сверху вниз. Уилл буквально мог чувствовать холод морской воды на его коже.  
  
_—_ Как твоё лицо? _—_ спросил он. Уилл смотрел на его рот, пока он говорил.   
  
_—_ Всё ещё болит?  
  
_—_ Уже меньше. Обезболивающие помогают.  
  
_—_ Значит, не слишком хорошо помогают.  
  
Уилл согласился, пожав плечами. Или, скорее, левым плечом. Ганнибал сдвинул брови.  
  
_—_ Твоя неспособность принять физические ограничения не делает тебе одолжений. Я бы никогда не смог скрывать твой энцефалит, если бы ты хоть немного интересовался своим здоровьем.  
  
Он положил ладонь на щеку Уилла, обводя большим пальцем шрам от ножа. Прикосновение отозвалось жгучей болью, а прохлада пальцев Ганнибала вызвала волну мурашек по телу Уилла. Близость этого жеста пульсировала в ране на его животе. В последний раз, когда Ганнибал касался его так, его руки были тёплыми и сухими, а кожа Уилла _—_ мокрой от дождя. Он почувствовал, как тепло его щеки передаётся Ганнибалу. Совсем как когда рука Ганнибала согревала его собственную кожу, и кровь лилась горячим потоком над его бедрами.  
  
Ганнибал, должно быть, подумал о том же. Их взгляды встретились. Уилл заметил едва уловимое движение челюсти за сомкнутыми губами Ганнибала, будто тот боролся с каким-то внутренним порывом.  
  
Уилл разорвал контакт, отворачиваясь от его ладони. Место прикосновения ныло от горла до грудной клетки.  
  
_—_ Я постараюсь, _—_ ответил он.  
  
Ганнибал опустил руку.   
  
_—_ Я хочу взглянуть на твоё плечо, когда мы прибудем в Норфолк. Я должен быть уверен, что ты справишься с тем, что на тебя возложено. Наши жизни будут в твоих руках.  
  
Уилл кивнул.  
  
Ганнибал долго смотрел на него, а затем добавил:  
  
_—_ Снова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Норфолк — имеется в виду город-порт в устье Чесапикского залива, в юго-восточной части штата Вирджиния, а не графство на востоке Англии.
> 
> ** Кокпит — углубленное открытое помещение в средней или кормовой части палубы для рулевого и пассажиров.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ты жаждал узнать меня_  
_в море незнакомцев._  
_Ты провёл жизнь,_  
_плывя к моим берегам._

Ланг Лив, «Море незнакомцев» из сборника «Любовь и несчастья»

  
  
Устав рыбачить* на мелководье и потеряв надежду выловить хоть что-нибудь, Уилл отправился в свою каюту, чтобы принять душ и смыть пот. Позже он обнаружил в камбузе Ганнибала, чистившего креветки. Сушеный шафран уже кипел на плите рядом с ним. Расплывчатые блики солнечного света, проникавшие внутрь салона сквозь окна и отражавшиеся от лакированной мебели, ложились на его кожу. Они добавляли теплоты его холодному, словно вырезанному из мрамора лицу и придавали его глазам янтарный блеск. С закатанными до локтей рукавами он ловко удалял прожилки креветок.  
  
— Я могу помочь с этим, — сказал Уилл.  
  
Ганнибал поставил миску на стойку перед ним и потянулся к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки и затем достать горох. Уилл закатал свои собственные рукава и принялся за работу. Он был рад возможности с пользой провести время. Яхта шла чудесно, но Уилл, не привыкший к безделью, раздумывал о её улучшениях. Ему хотелось поскорее выйти в открытое море, занять себя делом. Труд был своего рода якорем для его беспокойного разума. В одни дни он говорил с Ганнибалом о прочтённых книгах, о будущем, но оно казалось Уиллу слишком далёким. Часть его всё ещё сомневалась, что он сможет его увидеть. В другие дни Ганнибал просто наслаждался тишиной. Уилл не помнил его таким, с тех пор, как тот сел в тюрьму. Но даже в эти моменты Уилл постоянно чувствовал — словно зуд в задней части черепа — как мысли Ганнибала сосредотачивались вокруг него.  
  
— Ты занимался этим раньше, — отметил Ганнибал.  
  
— В школе, во время летних каникул, я работал на консервном заводе.  
  
— Несмотря на все те часы нашей терапии, я до сих пор так много о тебе не знаю.  
  
— Наши сеансы были… сфокусированными.  
  
— На твоей работе в ФБР, да. И твоём превращении.  
  
— И на Абигейл.  
  
Ганнибал бросил быстрый взгляд на Уилла и вернулся к работе.  
  
— Воспоминания о возлюбленных сохраняют своё присутствие в отношениях. Они также реальны, как и те, что были до них. Ты хочешь поговорить об Абигейл?  
  
— Абигейл не стоит сейчас между нами, — ответил Уилл. — Она ушла в Палермо.  
  
— Когда ты простил меня.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты путешествовал по миру, пытаясь узнать меня, физически ступал в просторы моего разума. Ты открывал тёмные комнаты, заглядывал внутрь и оставлял двери приоткрытыми.  
  
— Я слышал музыку в тишине.  
  
Улыбка коснулась губ Ганнибала. Он очищал горох от стручков, тряся его в металлической кастрюле.  
  
— Ты повстречал людей и посетил места, которые оказали влияние на моё становление, на то, кем я был и кем я стал.  
  
— Чийо. И Миша, — Уилл бросил последнюю креветку в миску и передал её Ганнибалу, глядя на него с любопытством. Тот приправил их, перемешал и поставил обратно в маленький холодильник.  
  
Не дождавшись ответа, Уилл пошёл в свою каюту и всполоснул руки, затем достал бутылку Lost Mountain из их небольшого винного хранилища. Он открыл её, поставил на стол и скользнул на диван.  
  
Ганнибал рассматривал бутылку Virginia с лёгкой улыбкой.  
  
— Ты, как всегда, угадываешь ход моих мыслей, — сказал он. Уилл поднял брови.  
  
— Ты скучаешь по Вулф Трап, Уилл?  
  
Он моргнул. Вулф Трап был так давно. Целую жизнь назад. Это место, единственное из всех, где он побывал, стало ему домом _:_  его детство прошло в странствиях вдоль водных путей Юга и Среднего Запада, затем шли четыре года во флоте, бакалавриат в колледже, служба в Департаменте полиции Нового Орлеана и, в конечном счете, аспирантура в О.К.** и ФБР. Ни в одном из этих мест он не оставался больше полутора лет. Он не мог осесть нигде, пока не купил маленький дом в Вулф Трапе. Ручей его разума протекал рядом с ним: сразу за деревьями, вдоль полей.  
  
Это место было святилищем, оплотом уюта, но что-то в нём изменилось после появления Ганнибала, после дыры в стене, после выплюнутого уха, после ФБР, Рэндалла Тира, Марго и Мэйсона Вёрджеров. После смерти Абигейл, которой так и не удалось увидеть его. После того, как Ганнибал сдался полиции, как Джек вернулся в ФБР, а Уилл — нет.  
  
Там он учился быть один.  
  
Когда Уилл, наконец, пришёл к пониманию себя, он выставил дом на продажу и оставил его без оглядки. Купил трейлер, взял с собой собак и переехал в Мэн, где встретил Молли и Уолтера. Всё это заняло около шести месяцев. Он мог иногда ностальгировать, но он не скучал по тому дому, нет. Не так сильно. Это место всегда было с ним, как убежище в его разуме для всего, что случилось за те три года.  
  
Понимание разрасталось в Уилле.  
  
Ганнибал закончил с горохом и теперь нарезал тонкими кольцами миниатюрный красный болгарский перец. По его поведению нельзя было понять, действительно ли он хотел услышать ответ на этот вопрос. Но Уилл чувствовал его интерес: это словно смотреть в глаза сороке, нацелившейся украсть блестящую вещь.  
  
Всё то время, что Ганнибал провёл в психиатрической больнице, он не знал, где искать Уилла.  
  
Дело было не в адресах или названиях штатов: Ганнибал рано или поздно выяснил бы это. Он мог бродить под отдающимися эхом сводами своего дворца разума, и везде, где бы он мог встретить Уилла, Уилла там не было. Он был где-то в другом месте, где Ганнибал не мог ни видеть его, ни следовать за ним.  
  
Уилл колебался. Ганнибал хотел то, что он разделял с Молли: не мелочи повседневной жизни, родительские собрания, бейсбол или купание собак — Ганнибал мог понять это и без слов — но  _чувство места_. Уилл, строящий скворечник на крыльце, снег под соснами зимой, солнечные блики на голой земле летом, запахи кедра, карии, дуба и клёна.  
  
Он закрыл глаза.  
  
Гладкие линии и блеск тикового салона исчезли, уступив место серо-зелёным полосам бревенчатого сруба его дома в Мэне. Тусклые жёлтые лампы в простых деревянных абажурах с листьями проливали свой мягкий свет на хлопковые простыни и лоскутные одеяла, с любовью сшитые вручную. Здесь был и смех, и лай собак, и эхо звонких голосов, которые Ганнибал никогда не слышал и, Уилл надеялся, никогда не услышит. Смех, тепло и мир.  
  
Он не хотел отдавать всё это Ганнибалу. Он чувствовал, что предаст Молли во второй раз, если подарит воспоминания о ней человеку, пытавшемуся убить её и её сына. Он также боялся пробудить в Ганнибале ревность, рассказав о своей жизни без него.  
  
Но Уилл боялся и скрывать это.  
  
Он открыл глаза.  
  
На секунду ему показалось, что Ганнибал — мрачный рогатый зверь из его воображения, но он моргнул снова и видение исчезло. Ганнибал стоял перед ним, тёплый свет ложился на его острые, точеные черты.  
  
— Я скучаю иногда, — ответил он настолько честно и беспечно, насколько мог. — Иногда я просыпаюсь, надеясь увидеть его стены вокруг себя. Каждая птица любит свое гнездо.  
  
— Уют привычных маленьких пространств.  
  
— Пространство твоей камеры было куда больше, чем эта яхта. Её размеры тебя устраивают? Не думаю, что могу провести внутри весь день, как ты.  
  
— В тебе живёт дух свободы, Уилл, которому не нравится быть взаперти.  
  
Ганнибал наклонил голову. Он отбросил остатки одного перца и взял новый.  
  
— Голуби-вертуны резко и быстро набирают высоту, потом кувыркаются в воздухе и уходят к земле. Некоторые голуби ныряют в кувырок совсем чуть-чуть, а другие — намного глубже. Ты — из тех, кто ныряет глубоко.***  
  
Он обвёл глазами крохотное помещение с рядом узких окон под потолком и тяжёлыми панелями из вишнёвого дерева на стенах. Свет лился сквозь иллюминаторы и открытую наружу дверь, но оно всё ещё казалось маленьким, тесным.  
  
— Меня всё устраивает, — ответил Ганнибал. — Я здесь, потому что это мой выбор. Потому что это твой выбор.  
  
— Ты не хочешь большего?  
  
— Пока у меня есть всё, что нужно.  
  
Он кивнул в сторону двери.  
  
— Плавание. Готовка, — он поймал взгляд Уилла. — Возможность видеть тебя.  
  
Его лицо выглядело серьёзно. Он втянул воздух, посмотрел в сторону, и отвернулся от Уилла, возвращаясь к работе.  
  
Эхо слов Беделии Дю Морье раздалось в его сознании.  _«Мог ли он каждый день чувствовать невыносимый голод по вам и утолять его одним лишь взглядом на вас?»_  
  
Скорбь от их долгой разлуки нахлынула на него вместе с тяжестью от ран, что они нанесли друг другу, и вещей, что они испытали вместе. Призраки боли и реки крови окружили их маленькое судно, раскачивая его, грозясь утопить их и похоронить на дне океана.  
  
Уилл хотел смягчиться, хотел успокоить Ганнибала, но не мог найти в себе силы не сожалеть о прошлом — не после того, что Ганнибал сделал. Не после того, что он сделал Ганнибалу. Ему нужно было двигаться вперёд, как и Ганнибалу нужно было учиться делать выбор и не жалеть о нём. Но он ничего не мог поделать, кроме как скорбеть о тех годах в психиатрической больнице — голодных годах, если верить Беделии Дю Морье. Он слишком хорошо представлял себе их пустоту.  
  
 _«Ганнибал влюблён в меня?»_ , — спросил он тогда. Он знал ответ с тех пор, как Ганнибал оставил его истекать кровью на своей кухне в Балтиморе. Но он также и сомневался в нём.  
  
Уилл ужасно боялся любого из вариантов.  
  
Ганнибал продолжал нарезать перец кольцами. Его лицо и тело было абсолютно неподвижным, только руки работали.  
  
— Я думал о тебе, — сказал наконец Уилл. — Множество раз.  
  
Ганнибал медленно выдохнул. Уилл смотрел, как слова оседали в нём, успокаивая, хотя внешне он оставался непроницаемым.  
  
Уилл мечтал, чтобы всё было проще. Или это всегда было просто?  
  
Он потянулся за вином.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В оригинале джиггинг — техника ловли рыбы и использованием особой приманки — джиг-головки.
> 
> ** О.К. — округ Колумбия.
> 
> *** Фраза про голубей взята из фильма 2001 года. В оригинале Ганнибал говорит о Клариссе Старлинг.


	6. Chapter 6

__

_Доверие — это камень, брошенный в море, тонущий в его глубоких мутных водах и неспособный увидеть свою прежнюю жизнь, вспомнить свои старые обещания._

Энтони Ликкен

  
«Кит» шёл крутым бейдевиндом*, впрягшись в мощный ветер под тяжестью облаков. Это были пары тропических вод, вымытых тёплыми бризами с юга. Маленькую лодочку, плывшую под полными, тугими парусами, носило вдоль пенящихся гребней волн, словно по хребтам белых атлантических коней. Стальное небо низко нависло над поверхностью воды.  
  
Шельф начал разламываться под ногами Уилла, каскадом опадая от тёплых отмелей до беспросветных глубин подводного плато. Огромное ничто разверзалось внизу, заполняя пространство между яхтой и тонкой земной корой. Его тело было невесомым, сокрушенным водой, потерянным для людских глаз. Лишь стеклянные глаза морских чудовищ с длинными зубами в клацающих челюстях и полупрозрачными биолюминесцентными телами следили за ним из глубины. Сине-белые огни переливались на их коже и умирали во мраке.  
  
Уилл падал в бесконечную бездну.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Бейдевинд — курс, при котором ветер дует в нос и борт судна.


	7. Chapter 7

_Только море похоже на человеческую натуру… всегда в движении, всегда волнуемо чем-то в глубине. Оно не знает покоя. Оно всегда жаждет, жаждет, жаждет. Оно гонится за чем-то и, не догнав, со стонами ползёт обратно. Оно всегда задаёт вопросы и никогда не получает ответов._

Оливия Шрейнер, «Африканская ферма»

  
  
Ганнибал был под палубой. Уилл надеялся, что он прогуливался по своему дворцу памяти или делал ещё что-нибудь бесполезное. «Кита» раскачивало настолько сильно, что заняться чем-нибудь полезным не представлялось возможным. Ганнибал уже три раза вымыл всю яхту от носа до кормы. Чистота была приятна Уиллу, но если Ганнибал снова полировал внизу паркет, он не знал, что и подумать. Хоть он и говорил, что ему нравилась их маленькая яхта, Уилл не сильно ему верил.  
  
Дождливые дни прошли, оставив за собой синее небо, усеянное кучевыми облаками, и порывистый бриз, поддувающий в корму. На море поднялась тяжёлая зыбь. Уилл обходил воронки огромных, бурлящих водоворотов, пытаясь выжать на них максимум скорости. Это и непостоянный характер ветра привели к тому, что грот* был натянут вполсилы. Уилл выбрал** завал-тали***, чтобы гик**** не перебросило на другой галс во время качки, как вдруг над левым бортом поднялась огромная волна и обрушилась на него, облив с головы до ног.  
  
Тихо выругавшись, он зафиксировал штурвал, дважды проверил завал-тали и трюмную помпу***** и спустился вниз.  
  
Ганнибал лежал на диване, устроившись на подушках таким образом, чтобы минимизировать небольшой крен судна. Он читал книгу. «Офтальмология», — гласило название. Что же ещё.  
  
Он с интересом взглянул на вымокшую одежду Уилла.  
  
— Тебе стоило остаться внутри, Уилл.  
  
—  _Спасибо_ , Ганнибал.  
  
Уилл провёл рукой по своим влажным волосам, чувствуя, как вода струится по шее, лопаткам и спине. Удержавшись от желания брызнуть пару капель в сторону Ганнибала, он расстегнул прилипшую к телу белую рубашку, стянул её и направился в свою каюту.  
  
В какой-то момент он почувствовал, что Ганнибал наблюдает за ним. Он остановился у своей двери, положив руку на защёлку. Из глубин памяти снова всплыли слова  _«Ганнибал влюблён в меня?»_  и ровный голос Беделии, когда она отвечала ему.  
  
Уилл практически стоял напротив Ганнибала. Он повернул голову, не глядя на него.  
  
Внимание Ганнибала оставалось всё таким же пристальным, заинтересованным.  
  
— Уилл? — спросил он.  
  
Уилл закрыл за собой дверь в каюту.  
  
После этого случая образы стали преследовать его. Он стал замечать внимание со стороны Ганнибала, хотя раньше никогда не задумывался о нём. Во время каждого их случайного столкновения на яхте глаза Ганнибала неуловимо изучали его, и Уилл никуда не мог сбежать от его взгляда. Ни одна крепость не могла защитить от этих мыслей, и перед его глазами, как на перематываемой плёнке, проносились все те разы, когда Ганнибал касался его: то, что должны были значить эти прикосновения, но не означали. Ганнибал лежит напротив него в постели после падения, наблюдая за ходом его выздоровления. Ганнибал моет и одевает его во Флоренции. Ганнибал пригвождает его руки, задевая ткань пиджака, пока раздевает и вводит в него иглу. Затем более тусклые и расплывчатые эпизоды с ухом, трубкой, грубо втолкнутой в его горло, и Ганнибалом, вытаскивающим её и нежно гладящим его лицо.  
  
Он знал, что Ганнибал умел отделять и отделял свой разум от таких образов, что его влечение было также реально, как и его жестокость, что в его психологическом портрете не было ничего, что связывало бы его садизм с сексуальными наклонностями. Но у Уилла теперь не было пути назад. Словно ребёнок, который не может перестать трогать языком больной зуб, он мог лишь продолжать нащупывать это новое нежное и болезненное место внутри него.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * У большинства современных яхт парусное вооружение состоит из двух треугольных парусов: стакселя (переднего) и грота (заднего).
> 
> ** Выбирать — то же самое, что и тянуть.
> 
> *** Завал-тали — снасти, фиксирующие гик в крайнем положении и предотвращающие его самопроизвольный переброс.
> 
> **** Гик — горизонтальное рангоутное дерево, одним концом крепящееся к мачте. По нему растягивается грот.
> 
> ***** Трюмная помпа — специальный насос, который откачивает воду с палубы и выплескивает ее за борт.


	8. Chapter 8

_Кажется, что этот вечер окутан странной безрассудной страстью. Я хочу отпустить тебя, но твоя печаль сделала меня твоим рабом. Я хочу понять, как удержать тебя. Ты вздымаешься, как волна в моём океане, сияешь над ним, как луна, и омрачаешь небо своим таинственным исчезновением. Прости меня, моя Амфирита*, но ты — всё, что я знаю. Рассвет прорезается, земля суха и ломка. Я знаю, ты устала от яростных штормов. Я люблю тебя, ты — всё, что я знаю. Один взгляд в твои глаза — и я твой раб навеки. Без тебя я — абсолютно ничто. Я снова чувствую, как ты ускользаешь от меня._

 

Оксана Рас, цитируя строчки из песни Брайана Молко «Without You I’m Nothing» из одноимённого альбома Placebo 1998 года

  
  
«Кит» лёг в дрейф и замер.  
  
Они опускались.  
  
Ганнибал пришёл в себя, когда волна резко ударила в борт, пригвоздив его к постели. Сверху послышался металлический лязг, и Ганнибалу показалось, что это может быть гик, слетевший с тросов. Напор воды ослаб, и сквозь гул метеостанции в салоне он услышал топот ног Уилла. Дверь на кокпит с грохотом распахнулась.  
  
— Ганнибал, — бросил он. Это был приказ. Дверь захлопнулась.  
  
Ганнибал включил свет и стал одеваться. Он делал это осторожно, без спешки, обуваясь и надевая перчатки, чтобы быть готовым к любой грязной работе. Глухой шум ветра наверху стих, но яхта совершенно вышла из-под контроля: сначала она кренилась к левому борту, через секунду — уже к правому.  
  
Чрезвычайные ситуации в море не были редкостью, и не важно, насколько осторожен моряк. Это могло быть чем угодно: сбоем в механике, плохой погодой, неправильно завязанным узлом на снастях. Любое из этих обстоятельств могло стать смертельным, если неполадка не была своевременно устранена или кто-то не принял верное решение в критический момент.  
  
Для них было бы слишком просто умереть здесь.  
  
Полностью одетый, Ганнибал положил руку на дверь, готовый подняться наверх к Уиллу и помочь ему. Но он ждал, обводя большим пальцем дверную ручку. Судно раскачивалось под ним.   
  
Он убрал руку и сел обратно на свою кровать. Сквозь рёв волн снаружи он слышал тихое тиканье своих часов. Прошла одна минута, вторая, третья. Он поднял подбородок, словно раздумывая. Он чувствовал запах кофе — Уилл уже давно должен был спуститься за своей чашкой. Чем он занимался сейчас, Ганнибал не слышал.  
  
Прошла ещё одна минута, и двигатель «Кита» наконец подал признаки жизни. Качка всё ещё ощущалась хаотической, но Ганнибал больше не мог оставаться внутри, не привлекая внимания Уилла. Он встал, открыл дверь и поднялся по ступенькам наверх, придерживая голову. Ливень захлестал по его спине и плечам.  
  
Уилл стоял у штурвала, направляя их судно навстречу ветру. Ночь была чёрной и глубокой, и он с его оголённым торсом казался призраком в свете ходовых огней. Мокрые волосы липли к его лбу.  
  
— Мы перезапустим двигатель и возьмём под контроль гик, — сказал он. — Потом я взгляну на повреждения. Пригнись.  
  
Ганнибал повиновался, осторожно двигаясь по корме и стараясь держаться подальше от арки, описываемой гиком. Они зарифили** грот, убрали стаксель и пошли под слабым ветром. Уилл закрепил положение паруса, на случай, если ветер изменит курс. Гик тем временем раскачивался из стороны в сторону, запутывая оттяжку.  
  
Рычание двигателя казалось слишком вялым по сравнению с тем, когда они шли под полным парусом. С дождём в море поднялась и зыбь. Уилл, держа над плечом светодиодный фонарик, точно коп, посветил в сторону ленточки, привязанной к парусу, которую они использовали в качестве наветренного индикатора. Передняя кромка грота колыхалась на ветру. Уилл выбрал снасть, и вскоре парус снова был на своём месте, наполняясь воздухом. Когда яхта слегка приподнялась на волне, гик скользнул в контролируемое положение. Уилл изменил их курс, переведя рычаг двигателя в нейтральное положение, но не выключая его. Зарифленный парус уверенно вёл их яхту сквозь волны.  
  
Они оба ждали какой-нибудь внезапной поломки: например, парус мог не выдержать, или же их судну был нанесён более серьёзный ущерб, который они не могли увидеть при таком освещении. Несколько минут они молча стояли и ждали.  
  
— Проблема решена, — спросил, наконец, Ганнибал, — или отложена?  
  
Уилл не ответил. Свет падал на его лицо снизу, отчего его глаза казались огромными и бездонными. Его губы были слегка приоткрыты, подбородок поднят, и по бороде и шее струилась дождевая вода. Под пульсацией у основания горла, где пекторальные мышцы соединялись с грудной клеткой, Ганнибал видел выступающий рельеф ключиц. Он запоминал игру света и тени на его коже, пряча их в своей памяти на потом.  
  
Нельзя было понять, о чём думал Уилл, но на неожиданную неисправность он отреагировал так, как и должен был: действовал целенаправленно и быстро, выбирая самый безопасный алгоритм действий. В глазах Ганнибала он превзошёл все ожидания. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
  
— Как думаешь, в чём причина? — спросил он.  
  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Уилл. — Возможно, сильный ветер вкупе с деформированным оборудованием.  
  
— Со временем постоянное давление деформирует что угодно, — отметил Ганнибал, — неважно, насколько прочным и безопасным оно было.  
  
— Пока мы не найдем, что вызвало повреждение, мы не будем в безопасности, — отрезал Уилл. — Вот.  
  
Он указал на штурвал, ловко заканчивая разговор, пока он не стал слишком философским.   
  
— Просто держи крепко. Нас будет трясти.  
  
Ганнибал взялся за руль. Яхта раскачивалась, пока Уилл взбирался на палубу. Свет от его светодиодного фонарика лился на мачту и рассеивался в никуда. Поднявшись на гребень следующей волны, «Кит» накренился влево. Силуэт Уилла маячил впереди всего в нескольких футах, но Ганнибалу он казался таким далёким и недоступным, как когда тот стоял за стеклом его камеры.  
  
Вдруг мир перевернулся.  
  
Вода обрушилась на кокпит, затапливая Ганнибала до пояса, смывая с яхты, и лишь его руки, рефлексивно вцепившиеся в штурвал, спасли его от выброса за борт. Мощный порыв ветра взвыл над ними, слившись с рёвом двигателя «Кита», поднявшегося из воды.   
  
Мачта барахталась в волнах, парус тонул, но Ганнибал чувствовал, как «Кит» боролся с силой тяжести, когда их снова уносило вбок. Очередная волна окунула мачту. На мгновение парус засиял, подсвеченный снизу, а затем рухнул в темноту вместе с лучом светодиодного фонарика. Ганнибал нигде не видел Уилла.  
  
— Уилл? — позвал он. Его голос был твёрдым и громким, но ответа не последовало.  
  
Ветер успокоился так же быстро, как и начался. Но короткое затишье тут же сменилось уверенным бризом, похожим на тот, под которым они плыли, когда Ганнибал ложился спать. Он хотел выбраться, но перемещаться по затопленному кокпиту было слишком опасно, а под рукой не было спасательного троса.  
  
— Уилл? — снова позвал Ганнибал.  
  
Наконец, он разглядел впереди фигуру, выделявшую на фоне корпуса и волн. Каким-то образом Уилл успел ухватиться за свободный трос. Верёвка шла вокруг его руки и груди, удерживая его тело, наполовину погружённое в воду, между мачтой и морем. Если он и слышал голос Ганнибала, то не подавал виду.  
  
Вода поднялась к подбородку Уилла и спала. Он смотрел на поверхность волн, как под гипнозом. И хотя он крепко держался за трос, он даже не пытался подняться.  
  
— Уилл.  
  
Он медленно повернул голову в сторону Ганнибала.  
  
«Кит» кружился под ними. Следующая волна ударила резко, подняв поток брызг над правым леером, и опустилась над головой и плечами Уилла.  
  
Он откинул голову назад. Ганнибала посетила мысль, что он может умереть — он  _умрёт_ , Атлантика унесёт его, как он и хотел в ту ночь, когда они стояли над окровавленным телом Дракона. Как и тогда, Ганнибал знал, что у него немногое было в запасе против этого врага. Все секреты раскрыты, всё любопытство удовлетворено, все монстры сражены, а единственная дочь мертва: лишь Уилл мог спасти себя.  
  
У него был только Ганнибал Лектер, но этого никогда не было достаточно.  
  
Ему нужно было что-то соответствующее неукротимой воле Уилла: воле, заставлявшей его месяцами бороться с болезнью и манипуляцией, чтобы ясно увидеть то, чего никто не мог увидеть; воле сопротивляться влиянию Ганнибала и идти вопреки своим потаенным желаниям; воле, подтолкнувшей его преследовать Ганнибала через весь мир, но все равно отпустить, когда пришло время; воле снова и снова проходить через боль и смерть и никогда не уклоняться от них. Той же воле, благодаря которой они сорвались с обрыва и в следующий момент выбрались на берег, сломленные, дрожащие и холодные в объятиях друг друга.  
  
Но Ганнибал мог предложить лишь себя.  
  
— Уилл, — повторил Ганнибал, будто читая заклинание. Уилл всё ещё смотрел в его сторону. Его глаза были затуманены, но всё же видели. Мачта «Кита» беспокойно опускалась и поднималась из воды.  
  
— Не оставляй меня, Уилл.  
  
Грудная клетка Уилла расширилась, как будто он в первый раз за долгое время мог дышать. «Кит» скользнул на гребень новой волны, на этот раз достаточно круто: верхняя часть мачты вышла из воды, паруса поднялись, заваливая яхту назад так быстро, что Ганнибалу изо всех сил пришлось держать штурвал, чтобы сохранить баланс.  
  
Но потом яхта выровнялась, вода стекала по обоим бортам, и Уилл полз по палубе к Ганнибалу, который притянул его в свои объятия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Амфирита — в греческой мифологии богиня морей, жена Посейдона и королева океана.
> 
> ** Зарифить (парус) — уменьшить площадь паруса с помощью рифов.


	9. Chapter 9

_Океан слишком велик, слишком могуществен для человеческих ценностей: в нём нет ни сострадания, ни веры, ни закона, ни памяти._

Джозеф Конрад, «Зеркало морей»

  
  
Запах крови привлёк внимание Ганнибала ещё до того, как он смог осмотреть ранения Уилла. Плечо было снова вывихнуто — об этом он мог судить по тому, как Уилл придерживал его левой рукой. Когда Ганнибал приблизился, он развернулся к нему левым боком, еле держась на ногах. От него пахло солёной водой, полиэстером, из которого был сделан трос, мускусом и прорезавшимся через всё это острым металлическим запахом крови. Её было немного — никакой угрозы для жизни — но она щекотала ноздри Ганнибала.  
  
Спотыкаясь, они добрались до двери, и Ганнибал потянулся, чтобы открыть её. Пока Уилл облокотился о стену, Ганнибал опустил сходной трап и вернулся к нему. Боль не отпускала его, и он не мог без поддержки стоять на раскачивающемся судне, но всё ещё мог идти.  
  
Ганнибал включил свет, даже не думая, сколько ценной энергии он может израсходовать, снял перчатки и помог Уиллу пройти внутрь. Теперь он заметил источник кровотечения: трос, спасший Уиллу жизнь, должно быть, затянулся вокруг его руки слишком сильно и вывернул плечо. Трение верёвки оставило кровавый ожог, спиралью тянувшийся от его плеча, через грудные мышцы и вокруг грудной клетки. Ниже, под его левой рукой, придерживавшей больное плечо, опускались две кровавые дорожки, соединявшиеся вместе в сгибе локтя.  
  
Ганнибал нашёл полотенце, чтобы укрыть постель Уилла, и помог ему опуститься.  
  
— Просто дай мне сесть. Ты должен сейчас быть наверху, — сказал Уилл. Его голос охрип.  
  
— Сначала главное.  
  
Ганнибал осмотрел плечо. Как он и предполагал, передний вывих плечевого сустава, частично вызванный давним — когда они с Уиллом ещё не были знакомы — ранением, повредившим вращательную манжету. Пуля Чийо и морская вода после их падения усугубили положение дел. Без хорошего медицинского оборудования нельзя было оценить серьёзность ущерба: возможно, выскользнувшая головка плечевой кости повредила ткани. Ганнибал собирался вправить плечо, зафиксировать его, а потом как-нибудь отвести Уилла в больницу.  
  
Он взял из своей каюты миорелаксанты и вернулся к нему. Уилл молча проглотил таблетки.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты лёг на живот. Дай взглянуть на плечо, — попросил Ганнибал.  
  
Уилл повиновался, ловя ртом воздух, когда Ганнибал медленно укладывал его руку. Боль сжигала его, но он не был в оцепенении, что хотя бы говорило об отсутствии повреждения нервов. Ганнибал опустил его руку на пол, оставляя её лишь под собственным весом.  
  
Он замер. Бледное и бескровное тело Уилла лежало перед ним, переливаясь от солёной воды. Его ноги были босы: видимо, он где-то сбросил обувь. Мокрые штаны прилипли к коже, очерчивая контур голеней и бёдер. Ему, наверное, было холодно, но он не дрожал, а по коже не шли мурашки.  
  
— Расслабься, насколько это возможно, — сказал Ганнибал. — Нам нужно тебя высушить.  
  
Он потянулся к нему, но, как только его пальцы коснулись поясничных впадин, Уилл напрягся, резко выдохнув и задрожав от боли.  
  
— Нет, — выдавил Уилл.  
  
— Уилл, ты можешь впасть в шок. Тебя необходимо согреть.  
  
— Нет, — произнёс он снова. — Просто вправь плечо. Со мной всё будет в порядке.  
  
— Уилл–  
  
— Пожалуйста, — прорычал он. Его глаза были закрыты, а из полотенца была видна лишь половина лица. Прядь волос упала ему на веко.  
  
Ганнибал закусил губу.  
  
— Сегодня ночью ты хотел умереть там, Уилл?  
  
— Если бы я хотел покончить собой, Ганнибал, я бы просто прыгнул за борт. После стопки виски.  
  
Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— В таком случае, буду следить за виски.  
  
Ответ не сильно удовлетворил его, но он позволил себе забыть о нём на мгновение. Он принёс аптечку, свежее полотенце и несколько небольших книг. Завернув книги в полотенце, Ганнибал достал эластичный бинт. «Кит» плыл сквозь волны в неизвестном направлении, но уже не раскачивался. Ганнибал думал зафиксировать штурвал, прежде чем заниматься Уиллом, но, в независимости от того, по какому курсу они сейчас шли, ветер был достаточно стабильным, чтобы удерживать парус. А пока ветер оставался стабильным, они были в безопасности, пусть даже на несколько минут.  
  
Он опустился на колени рядом с плечом Уилла. Капли крови от ожога почти свернулись, и кожа слегка опухла. Синяки должны появиться в течение следующих нескольких часов.  
  
— Я придавлю твоё плечо. Чтобы вправить кость, нужно слегка растянуть мышцы. Постарайся не двигаться.  
  
Уилл отрывисто кивнул.  
  
Ганнибал положил стопку книг, обернутую в полотенце, чуть ниже его предплечья и осторожно обернул эластичным бинтом, чтобы удержать конструкцию. После того, как он отпустил её, книги потянули плечо Уилла к полу. Его дыхание резко участилось, но затем успокоилось.  
  
— Это займет всего несколько минут, — произнёс Ганнибал. — Ты должен позволить мне снять с тебя мокрую одежду.  
  
— За десять минут я не умру.  
  
Ганнибал взял одеяло и укрыл им Уилла, разгладив ткань на спине.  
  
Правым глазом Уилл наблюдал за ним. Он ничего не сказал, даже «спасибо». Это задело Ганнибала.  
  
Оставив его одного, он вернулся на палубу, чтобы проверить ситуацию. Из рубки он достал другой светодиодный фонарик и осмотрелся по сторонам. Всё было таким же, как когда они ушли: ничего нового не сломалось. Грот слегка развевался, и Ганнибал затянул его. Он взглянул на гик: завал-тали, которые оставил Уилл, лопнули. Металлическая пластина болталась на конце снасти. Ганнибал отвязал тросы с мачты, гика и других частей такелажа, и перевязал её. Узел получился слишком близко к ноку, но выдержать должен был. Он отключил двигатель и спустился обратно, переодевшись заранее в сухую одежду, прежде чем вернуться к Уиллу.  
  
Он лежал там же, где Ганнибал оставил его. Стопка книг опустила его руку почти до самого пола. Кость всё ещё не вернулась в сустав, и его покрытая рубцами кожа исказилась под выступом. Его глаза были закрыты, и он не пошевелился, когда Ганнибал зашёл в каюту. Наверное, ушёл на рыбалку.  
  
Около минуты Ганнибал смотрел, как мерно поднималась и опускалась его спина, пока Уилл не спросил:  
  
— Ты не можешь просто вправить его?  
  
— Это рискованно.  
  
— Моя вера в тебя велика, Ганнибал.  
  
Его голос звучал равнодушно.  
  
Ганнибал приподнял край одеяла. Его пальцы скользнули по позвоночнику Уилла и прижались к шее, чтобы измерить пульс. Его кожа была холодной и мокрой, а сердцебиение — учащённым. Но, подумал он, ситуация не критическая.  
  
Ганнибал опустился на пол, параллельно Уиллу. Его колени были по обеим сторонам от его руки. Большим пальцем он убрал прядь с глаза Уилла, зачесывая его волосы назад, за ухо. Уилл приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Его серо-голубые глаза были затуманены болью, но их взгляд оставался всё таким же дерзким.  
  
— Я готов, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Ганнибал положил правую руку на трапециевидную мышцу, медленно разминая её, затем поднёс левую к дельтовидной. От прикосновения Уилл зашипел. Ганнибал убрал руку, концентрируясь на трапециевидной, потом снова на дельтовидной. Он взял плечо Уилла и начал аккуратно давить на него. Спустя мгновение его рука опустилась на локоть Уилла, усиливая общее давление.  
  
За время хирургической практики Ганнибал вправил множество плеч, и почти все его пациенты сжимали мышцы на ногах или других частях тела, чтобы справиться с болью. Уилл оставался более-менее неподвижным, но, вопреки ожиданиям Ганнибала, он не ушёл в глубины своего разума и не заснул под миорелаксантами. Он остался с ним, глядя в его лицо, находившееся всего в паре дюймов от его собственного. Ганнибал облизнул губы и продолжил давить, смотря на Уилла в ответ.  
  
Они застыли в этой молчаливой сцене в ожидании освобождения.


	10. Chapter 10

_Потому что нет ничего_ _более прекрасного_ _, чем океан, отвергнутый множество раз, но не перестающий целовать побережье._

Сара Кей

  
  
Уилл ощутил присутствие Ганнибала поблизости. Он успел привыкнуть к нему за годы, с тех пор как его энцефалит развязал Ганнибалу руки. Его переменчивый истязатель и спаситель, он был рядом во всех воспоминаниях Уилла: от лихорадочных приступов до горячих кровоточащих огнестрельных ранений, сопровождавшихся мощным эмоциональным напряжением. По сравнению с ними боль в его плече была довольно блёклой. Уиллу хотелось забыть о ней, спрятать её от Ганнибала и от себя, чтобы он мог лечь в тёплой, чистой темноте и раствориться в комфорте без всякого лукавства.  
  
Как много они прошли и какое малое расстояние преодолели.  
  
Он чувствовал горячее дыхание Ганнибала на своей холодной коже. Почему-то ему вспомнились собаки, приходившие к нему, пока он болел в своей кровати — их холодные носы и его горячее дыхание. Он чуть не засмеялся.  
  
Шок от боли, пронзившей его плечо и руку, вплоть до челюсти и кончиков пальцев, заставил его вздрогнуть. Он перевёл дыхание.  
  
Ганнибал задумчиво посмотрел на него и опустил взгляд. Он переместил захват на руку Уилла, слегка наклонившись к ней. «Кит» убаюкивал их своими мерными качками. Надавливая уверенно и осторожно, Ганнибал всеми силами старался минимизировать пульсацию внутри раны.  
  
— Ты злишься на меня за эту боль, Уилл? — спросил он, не поднимая взгляда. Его голос звучал сипло.  
  
— Не ты её причинил.  
  
— Не в этот раз.  
  
Уилл не ответил. Он закрыл глаза, мечтая, чтобы седативные усыпили его.  
  
— Иов прошёл через безмерные муки, — сказал Ганнибал некоторое время спустя. — В нашем понимании страдания приблизили его к Богу.  
  
— «Я слышал о Тебе слухом уха; теперь же мои глаза видят Тебя»*,— тихо процитировал Уилл.  
  
— Философы и теологи пытаются объяснить цель боли и процесс её переживания с тех пор, как появился язык. Многие думают, что Бог шлёт боль, чтобы наказать и очистить святых и верующих. Даже современные учёные продемонстрировали, что чувство вины повышает готовность человека испытать боль, в то время как болевой опыт смягчает его.  
  
Уилл почувствовал, как его губы сжимаются.  
  
— Это не действует на меня.  
  
— Ты верил в это, когда стащил нас с обрыва?  
  
Уилл открыл глаза. Плечо Ганнибала маячило перед ним, закрывая его лицо.  
  
— Я стащил нас с обрыва не из-за  _боли_ , доктор.  
  
На слове «доктор» Ганнибал слегка развернулся к нему, встречаясь глазами. С тех пор, как они стали ночевать в море, его борода непривычно отросла. Уиллу казалось, что она делает лицо Ганнибала менее изысканным, даже грубым. Ганнибал поджал свои губы и сказал:  
  
— Боль может стать катализатором перемен. Многие люди, пережившие травму, говорили о новом аппетите к жизни и переоценке всех её возможностей.  
  
— Всё, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее?  
  
— По моему опыту, боль не всегда делает человека сильнее, даже когда не убивает. Но она трансформирует его, точно так же, как тигель трансформирует металл.  
  
— Сплавы обычно прочнее металлов, из которых они были сделаны.  
  
Ганнибал наклонил голову.  
  
— Фальшивомонетчики создали сплавы из драгоценных металлов, чтобы обманывать неосторожных. Новое не всегда оказывается лучше. Утилитаризм утверждает, что счастье — это мера удовольствия, которое человек может испытать без боли.  
  
—  _Это_  действует на меня.  
  
Слова повисли в воздухе. Ганнибал всё ещё смотрел на него со сдвинутыми бровями, и Уилл почувствовал его боль. Он подумал о падении и вспомнил счастье, страх и надежду.  
  
— Высокая чувствительность — не признак слабости, Уилл. Это то, что делает нас по-настоящему живыми.  
  
— Я могу это вынести.  
  
Миорелаксанты, наконец-то, подействовали, потому что Уилл почувствовал себя слишком утомлённым, чтобы продолжать дискуссию.  
  
Ганнибал тоже ощутил его усталость.  
  
— Мы всегда храбрее перед лицом нашей собственной боли, чем болью тех, кого любим, — тихо сказал он. Он оставил разговор и вернулся к его руке.  
  
Ноющая боль в плече Уилла не ослабевала, и он переживал, что, если это продолжится, Ганнибал лишь сделает ему ещё больнее, вправляя его. Облегчение казалось невыносимо далёким.  
  
Минуты текли в тишине, но, наконец, плечо снова стало подвижным. Уилл сделал глубокий вдох, щуря глаза от нахлынувшей агонии — тьма облаками клубилась перед его глазами — и выдохнул, содрогаясь. После недолгой заминки плечо встало на место.  
  
Ганнибал, поддерживая одной рукой книги, размотал бандаж. Книги сразу же вывалились на пол. Не удержавшись, Уилл попробовал подвигать своей рукой и вдруг почувствовал, как она задела внутреннюю сторону бедра Ганнибала.  
  
— Постарайся лежать неподвижно, — прошептал он, проходясь своей тёплой ладонью по плечевым мышцам Уилла, почти так же, как и пятнадцать минут назад, когда он поправлял на нём одеяло. Почти так же, подумал Уилл, как когда он оборачивал плед вокруг его холодных плеч и гладил его, после того как засунул ухо Абигейл в горло.  
  
Суставы его пальцев гладили затылок Уилла, пока другая рука невесомо двигалась над линией ожога.  
  
— Помоги мне сесть, — сказал Уилл.  
  
Ганнибал поддерживал его руку, пока он принимал сидячее положение.  
  
— Мы зафиксируем твоё плечо на несколько дней, — сказал Ганнибал.  
  
— Я помню упражнения.  
  
Не спрашивая Уилла, Ганнибал достал ортез, эластичные бинты, полотенце и свежую одежду, как будто знал, где всё лежит. Возможно, он и раньше был в его каюте. Он смочил тряпку и сел рядом с Уиллом, подальше от холодных, мокрых простыней, где он лежал. Вода, наверное, впиталась в матрас, потому что, когда они вошли, его одежда была насквозь мокрой. Ганнибал начал аккуратно стирать дорожки крови с его тела.  
  
Его руки двигались медленно и осторожно, словно они принадлежали не доктору, а просителю во время молитвы. Уилл подавил желание отодвинуться. Ему всё равно придётся сдаться, потому что сам он не сможет обработать рану левой рукой, а Ганнибал будет настаивать. Он ополоснул тряпку в раковине и продолжил — тёплые пальцы на саднящей коже.  
  
Уилл смотрел ему в лицо, пока он работал, вспоминая другое очищение: его рука в руках Ганнибала, тёплая вода и мягкая ткань, трепет от убийства и Ганнибал, сидящий рядом с ним.  
  
— Столько моментов, приобретённых, упущенных и вновь приобретённых, — сказал он задумчиво.  
  
— «Что было, то и будет; и что делалось, то и будет делаться, и нет ничего нового под солнцем»**, — ответил Ганнибал.  
  
— Если бы было, — произнёс Уилл.  
  
Ганнибал взглянул на него снизу вверх. Его лицо было встревоженным, пока он бинтовал плечи и торс Уилла. Дойдя до спины, Ганнибал попросил его наклониться вперёд, чтобы он мог высушить её.  
  
Как только это новое испытание закончилось, Ганнибал помог ему надеть рубашку через ортез.   
  
— Я справлюсь, — сказал Уилл. Его плечо теперь было надёжно зафиксировано. Он потянулся за полотенцем.  
  
Он ждал возражений, но Ганнибал кивнул, вышел и осторожно закрыл дверь, обеспечивая ему уединение. Уилл неуклюже стянул с себя штаны левой рукой. Было облегчением избавиться от липкой плотной ткани, стать собой на минуту, вздохнуть. Кожа на его бёдрах была холодной и даже посиневшей, несмотря на загар. Он медленно шагнул, но, когда «Кит» взбежал на волну, плывя неизвестно куда, ему пришлось прислониться к дверному проёму, чтобы не упасть. Закончив вытираться, он задрожал всем телом. Хороший знак, но утешения Уиллу он не приносил совсем.  
  
Бросив штаны в душе, он с трудом надел мягкие шорты, оставленные ему Ганнибалом. Появляться перед ним, дрожа от холода, Уиллу не хотелось. Он так устал от всего — от уязвимости, от зависимости, от невыносимой потребности в комфорте, жажды комфорта от человека, терзавшего его. Но он был беспомощен: дрожь не пройдёт, пока он не согреется.  
  
Выйдя в салон, Уилл обнаружил, что Ганнибал искал что-то в своей каюте, вне поля его зрения. На диване лежали два сложенных одеяла, оставленных им. Уилл взял одно, сел и укрылся им, прикрыв глаза.  
  
— Ты можешь спать на моей кровати, — сказал Ганнибал. Его глухой голос доносился из каюты.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Ганнибал. Я лягу на диване–  
  
— Я обустроил для тебя место, достаточно комфортное и высокое. А на диване буду спать я. Периодически.  
  
На этот раз его голос звучал близко.  
  
— За такое время ты не—  
  
— Нет, нет, Уилл. Я настаиваю.  
  
Он открыл глаза и увидел Ганнибала, стоящего над ним.  
  
— Ты, как всегда, настойчив, — сказал Уилл.  
  
Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
  
— А ты, как всегда, упрям.  
  
Ганнибал протянул ему руку, и Уилл не стал возражать. Он просто устал. Он терпел, когда Ганнибал поднял его на ноги, отбросив одеяло, и проводил до каюты, согревая его спину легким прикосновением своей руки. Он помог ему улечься на горе подушек и одеял, которые он набросал в углу своей постели.  
  
Когда Уилл устроился, Ганнибал сел рядом и стал наблюдать за ним. Сон одолевал его, наркотики утягивали вглубь. Наконец, он сдался.  
  


***

  
  
Уилл спал около часа, когда Ганнибал пришёл и тихо присел на край его кровати.  
  
Он убрал каюту Уилла, а потом поднялся наверх, поднял стаксель и скорректировал их курс на ночь. Он сидел в темноте салона «Кита», освещаемый лишь светодиодами, и слушал прогноз погоды. Взглянул на GPS и радар: поблизости не было ни одного корабля. Женщина закончила читать прогноз на немецком и перешла на французский. Шквалы с сильными порывами ветра, сообщила она, никаких сильных штормов, но предупреждение для районов Карибского бассейна и Атлантики. С утра должно быть ясно. Кризис, короткий и катастрофический, был позади.  
  
Он включил маленькую лампу над штурманским столиком и направился к Уиллу. В кормовой каюте было темно, свет из-за переборки едва проникал сюда. Тень Ганнибала упала на кровать, где лежал Уилл.  
  
Ганнибал смотрел, как он дышит в темноте. Его зарубцеванная щека лежала над подушкой, угол рта, почти незаметного за густыми усами и бородой, слегка дёрнулся. Тёмные ресницы распростёрлись над щеками, как крылья бабочки.  
  
Запустив руку под одеяла и простыни, Ганнибал коснулся кожи на его бедре. Уилл дрогнул и успокоился. Седативные были слишком сильными, он бы не проснулся. Ганнибал скользнул ладонью вдоль его расслабленных мышц и наткнулся на коленную чашечку. Он остановился. Кожа Уилла была сухой, не горячей или потной. Кокон из одеял согревал и успокаивал его.  
  
Ганнибал убрал руку. Он сгладил складки на простынях, удаляя следы своего присутствия, и оставил Уилла отдыхать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:
> 
> Фраза Ганнибала — «Высокая чувствительность — не признак слабости, Уилл. Это то, что делает нас по-настоящему живыми» — это слегка переделанная цитата Эштона С. Мартена:
> 
> «Людей с высокой чувствительностью часто воспринимают, как слабаков или как сломленных. Высокая чувствительность — не признак слабости, это клеймо по-настоящему живых людей и тех, кто умеет сострадать. Не эмпат сломлен, а общество, ставшее дисфункциональным и эмоционально недееспособным. Незачем стыдиться своих настоящих эмоций. Те, кого называют «размазней» или «слишком проблематичными», берегут свои мечты для более заботливого и гуманного мира. Поэтому никогда не стыдитесь своих слёз, позвольте им сверкать в свете этого мира.»
> 
> * «Я слышал о Тебе слухом уха; теперь же мои глаза видят Тебя» (Книга Иова, 42:5)
> 
> ** «Что было, то и будет; и что делалось, то и будет делаться, и нет ничего нового под солнцем» (Книга Екклесиаста, 1:9)


	11. Chapter 11

_Я всегда хотела подарить тебе мир, поэтому я начала по кусочкам дарить тебе океан, разделяющий нас._

Карен Чон, «Пиши так, как будто никто не читает»

  
  
Всё было спокойно. Паруса «Кита» безжизненно висели. Под бело-золотым солнцем простирался океан — бесконечная, чистая синева без белых гребней волн.  
  
Это началось через пару дней после того, как Уилл получил травму, и продолжалось ещё несколько, пока Уилл не начал беспокоиться. Он слушал прогнозы погоды с религиозным пылом, но все они были одинаковыми: нескончаемый и малообещающий штиль. На юге назревал тропический шторм, но он двигался быстро и, скорее всего, не по их курсу. К этому времени они уже должны были быть в Сен-Мартене, но пока они просто застряли.  
  
Ганнибал готовил, чтобы убить время. Со своим обычным энтузиазмом он теперь брался даже за консервированные и сушёные продукты. На завтрак были копчёные утиные яйца* с чёрной икрой. Сейчас он тушил телятину, сказав Уиллу, что здоровую пищу он приберёг на потом. «Ничто не поднимает дух так, как хорошее блюдо», — были его слова. Похоже, он не думал о жаре, пока готовил, хотя под палубой было ужасно душно.  
  
Уилл сидел за штурманским столиком и слушал прогноз, когда Ганнибал разогревал приготовленный суп. Женщина два раза повторила текст своим мёртвым механическим голосом, и Уилл выключил радио. Он раздражённо поправил ортез. Кожа под ним зудела, и запах был не из неприятных: антисептик, резина, синтетическая ткань и пот.  
  
— Мы потерялись в Бермудском треугольнике? — спросил Ганнибал.  
  
— Мы  _не_  потерялись, — ответил Уилл. — Мы знаем, где мы.  
  
— Потерялись в значении «брошены»?  
  
— Если по-твоему мы двигаемся недостаточно быстро, можешь выйти и подтолкнуть нас.  
  
Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
  
— И что, ты считаешь, мы должны делать?  
  
— Не знаю, — сказал Уилл спустя секунду. — С двигателем нас хватит миль на двести, может, на двести пятьдесят. Мы использовали топливо, но как много, я не знаю. Этого точно не хватит, чтобы уйти далеко отсюда. И если мы его истратим, ничего не останется.  
  
— Можно попробовать добраться до крупного морского пути.  
  
— Рискованно. Как и посылать сигнал бедствия по радио.  _Бьёрн_ , — добавил он, изогнув бровь.  
  
Ганнибал тихо усмехнулся.  
  
— Ничего не случится, если мы переждём день или два, — сказал он. — У нас много продуктов. И я думаю, пришло время снять твой ортез.  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день Ганнибал принимал солнечную ванну на кокпите. В очках и без рубашки, он растянулся на солнце и, подняв подбородок, вдыхал влажный воздух. Ветер приятно трепал волосы на его груди и ногах и щекотал бороду, но его силы не хватало, чтобы наполнить паруса больше, чем на час.  
  
Его волосы выгорели, а кожа приобрела тёмный оттенок, контрастировавший со светлыми волосами на его теле. Уилла поражало, как сильно он поседел, но Ганнибал был доволен своим возрастом и приобретённым опытом. Каждый прожитый им момент был вырван из цепких пальцев Бога. В волосах Уилла тоже появились седые пряди.  
  
Он и Ганнибал перестали походить на прежних себя, превратившись в лохматых морских волков. Это позволит им без проблем пройти водную границу. Стоит Уиллу растрепать волосы, чтобы скрыть шрам на лбу, и никто даже не посмотрит на двух обычных моряков, идущих в Сен-Мартен.  
  
В TattleCrime Ганнибал читал, что Уилл пересёк Атлантику вслед за ним на яхте, называвшейся NOLA. Она причалила в Палермо, напротив врат в его дворец памяти, где он оставил своё разбитое сердце. Продавая яхту через посредника на Сицилии, Уилл и не думал увидеть её снова, но Ганнибал точно знал, что он подарит ему новую: ту, на которой они поплывут вместе, как должны были много лет назад.  
  
Он взглянул на Уилла, который сидел напротив него, откинувшись назад, опустив голову и широко раздвинув колени. На нём была белая рубашка с расстегнутым воротником и рукавами, закатанными до локтей. Беспечно красиво. Его каштановые кудри отливали золотом, а кожа была темнее, чем Ганнибал когда-либо помнил. Старый шрам от пилы превратился в аккуратную белую линию на его лбу, а рубец на щеке затерялся в бороде.  
  
Уилл ходил в ортезе всего несколько дней, пока Ганнибал не решил, что с него хватит. Ему было уже за сорок: в таком возрасте нельзя было надолго оставлять мышцы в неподвижности, если он хотел когда-нибудь выздороветь. Чрезмерные тренировки — другое дело, но, по крайней мере, Уилл помнил, что нужно держать руку ближе к телу и не вращать ей слишком сильно. Ганнибал самостоятельно тренировал его, не принимая его красноречивые отговорки, что он может сделать упражнения сам.  
  
Он заставлял Уилла класть свою больную руку на его бедро, а потом на плечо и медленно отклонялся назад, чтобы посмотреть, как сильна боль. Во время второго их занятия Уилл случайно задел клеймо на его спине. Он всегда смотрел вперёд, в основание шеи Ганнибала, где бился пульс, всегда слово в слово следовал его инструкциям, но его лицо никогда не выражало никаких эмоций. Он говорил лишь тогда, когда Ганнибал его спрашивал, и ничего не предлагал.  
  
Лишь они двое на яхте, в сотнях миль от всего мира, стоящие вплотную и касающиеся тел друг друга… И всё же, Уилл всегда ускользал от Ганнибала.  
  
Ганнибалу нечасто приходилось беспокоиться. Его переживания в основном были из-за Уилла, и сейчас Уилл снова тревожил его. Это и расстраивало, и очаровывало.  
  
Он помнил, как Уилл обнял его на обрыве, как вцепился в него и прижал своё лицо к его ключице, заполняя многолетнюю пустоту.  
  
Он также помнил, как Уилл вздрогнул от его прикосновения, когда лежал на кровати после вывиха плеча. Не было случая, чтобы он когда-нибудь так вздрагивал, не считая приступа лихорадки много лет назад. Но даже тогда сопротивление Уилла растаяло в усталости и потребности довериться. Сейчас всё было иначе.  
  
Впервые Ганнибалу стало интересно, действительно ли изоляция и вынужденная близость были верным курсом для них. Он был уверен тогда, ровно как и сейчас: им придётся быть друг с другом, нащупывать путь в их общем лабиринте залежалых сожалений и безнадёжно разрушенного доверия. Но, как всегда, Уилл нашёл способ удивить его.  
  
Ганнибал мог догадываться, но никогда не знал наверняка.  
  
Он знал, что Уилл был благодарен за уединение и не хотел думать, как ему быть с обычным человеческим общением, когда он оказался так далеко от всего. Но этот вопрос можно было оставить на будущее. То, с чем он боролся сейчас, думал Ганнибал, было чем-то иным.  
  
Погрузившись в мысли, Ганнибал наблюдал за Уиллом. Он крутил пальцами обручальное кольцо на левой руке, не снимая его. Раздумывал, где сейчас его жена, догадался Ганнибал. Или как зол на него её сын.  
  
Уилл повернул кольцо ещё раз. Внутри должна была быть гравировка. Он почувствовал это, зацепившись за него ногтем — кольцо соскользнуло с его пальца. Уилл обвёл большим пальцем ободок и надел его обратно.  
  
Оно всегда возвращалось на его палец. Каждый раз.  
  
Ганнибал облизнул свои солёные губы и всмотрелся вдаль.  
  
— Ты думаешь, она бы приняла тебя обратно?  
  
Уилл поднял голову. Он был абсолютно спокоен.  
  
— Мы можем повернуть яхту назад, когда ветер вернётся, — сказал Ганнибал. — Вернуться в Штаты. Ты бы очнулся в больнице с размытыми воспоминаниями, с туманом в голове от препаратов. Разумное сомнение.  
  
— Мы не вернёмся, — ответил Уилл.  
  
Ганнибал продолжал смотреть на ровную, сияющую линию горизонта впереди: серебристый солнечный свет под бледно-голубым небом.  
  
— У меня есть скополамин и диазепам. Много. Нетрудно будет воссоздать ещё одну Мириам Ласс. Ещё одну Беделию дю Морье.  
  
Уилл издал раздражённый звук, перенося свой вес на ноги. Ганнибал мог почувствовать, как он встаёт, отворачивается и затем разворачивается. Он снял свои очки и повернулся, встретив его гневный взгляд.  
  
— Я не Беделия дю Морье. И ты уже накачивал меня при похожих обстоятельствах, — сказал Уилл.  
  
Его слова прозвучали тихо. Если бы сейчас дул ветер, Ганнибал бы и не услышал их. «Кит» начал колыхаться, снасти засвистели.  
  
— Ты и не прекращал делать это после того, как мы оправились от падения, — продолжил он. — Ты клал их туда, где я никогда бы не догадался. Туда, куда бы ты  _никогда_  бы не стал класть.  
  
— Лишь когда в этом не было риска для тебя. И той дозы, что я давал, было недостаточно, чтобы хоть как-то навредить тебе.  
  
Уилл кивнул, вскинув брови.  
  
— Достаточно, чтобы по пробам моих волос и ногтей тест на наркотики дал положительный результат. Если бы я согласился, ты бы уже накачал меня до потери сознания и вёз в Штаты, убедившись заранее, что история получилась правдоподобной.  
  
— Но когда я предложил, ты собирался сказать «да».  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что защищаешь её от меня?  
  
— Ты уже знаешь ответ, — холодно бросил Уилл.  
  
— Думаешь, она ждёт тебя? — спросил Ганнибал. — Должно быть, это так ужасно — ждать. Изо дня в день спрашивать себя, вернётся ли твой муж к тебе когда-нибудь.  
  
— Не притворяйся. Ты дал ей всё, чтобы двигаться дальше.  
  
— Я не собираюсь наведываться к ней. Теперь, когда я сказал, стало ли от этого легче?  
  
Уилл резко замер. В непоколебимом безветрии «Кит» пошатнулся под его ногами. В несколько шагов он обошёл кокпит и остановился над Ганнибалом, глядя на него с пустым лицом. Затем он протянул ему ладонь, сжав её в кулак. Ганнибал помнил, как промывал эти костяшки, покрытые кровью юного Рэндалла Тира. Ни единого шрама не осталось на его коже после этих событий.  
  
— Этого ты хочешь, не так ли?  
  
Ганнибал протянул раскрытую ладонь. Уилл уронил в неё своё обручальное кольцо. Металл был всё ещё тёплым от его пальцев и сверкал на солнце. Ганнибал повернул кольцо к свету: внутри был выгравирован маленький символ бесконечности. Он сжал его в своей ладони.  
  
— Тебе от этого лучше? — спросил Уилл низким голосом. — Мало того, что ты отнял у меня всё. Теперь тебе нужно забрать даже воспоминания, не связанные с тобой.  
  
— Ты пытался покончить с собой, Уилл. Я дарую тебе свободу от якорей, тащащих тебя вниз.  
  
Уилл долго смотрел на Ганнибала, не говоря ни единого слова. Ганнибал ждал, заинтригованный.  
  
— Что бы ты отдал мне? — спросил Уилл наконец.  
  
— Что бы ты хотел получить?  
  
— Отдал бы ты мне, — он говорил медленно, обдуманно, — Беделию дю Морье?  
  
Волна удивления поднялась в груди Ганнибала. Уилл стоял твёрдо, будто изучая его. Ганнибал взглянул в его серо-голубые глаза. Зрачки сузились в резком дневном свете.  
  
— Ты хочешь её? — спросил он с любопытством.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Я ни в чём тебе не откажу.  
  
— Я не хочу её смерти, — ответил Уилл. — Я не хочу её совсем.  
  
Развернувшись, он направился к такелажу. Левой рукой он достал ручку лебёдки и принялся убирать паруса. Ему было неудобно, и Ганнибал хотел встать и помочь ему, но он знал, что Уилл не примет его помощи.  
  
— Ты собирался убить и съесть её всё это время, — произнёс он наконец.  
  
— Она сказала тебе это?  
  
Уилл взглянул на него через плечо, но ничего не ответил.  
  
— Ты навещал её, когда расследовал дело Фрэнсиса Долархайда?  
  
— Я навещал её, — сказал Уилл, — после того, как навещал тебя.  
  
— Это была терапия? Или что-то ещё?  
  
— Терапия. Своего рода.  
  
Он отпустил паруса и остановился, опустив голову.  
  
— Она сказала, ты…  
  
Его голос затих.  
  
«Кит» мягко качнулся. Кливер слегка шевельнулся, но, не поймав бриза, просто закрутился и упал, как по инерции. Ганнибал вертел в своих руках кольцо, разглядывая его.  
  
— Что она сказала, Уилл?  
  
— Что ты присылал ей карточки с рецептами.  
  
Ганнибал вгляделся в спину Уилла. Он лгал, если не по существу, то с намерением ввести в заблуждение.  
  
— Беделия знала, во что себя втягивала. Ты рассказал ей, что собирался помочь мне сбежать?  
  
— Я рассказал, что собирался сделать.  
  
— Очень любезно с твоей стороны.  
  
Уилл вздохнул. Он убрал ручку на своё место и повернулся к Ганнибалу. Ганнибал ждал, но он ничего не говорил, просто смотрел, слегка наклонив голову. Он коснулся пальцами правой руки, как когда он был взволнован. Затем без единого слова развернулся и спустился вниз в салон, исчезнув из поля зрения Ганнибала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Копчёные утиные яйца — в оригинале «tea-smoked duck eggs». Tea-smoking — это кулинарная техника из китайской кухни. Смесь из сушеных чайных листьев и риса кладут на дно пароварки или кастрюли, стенки которых покрывают фольгой, чтобы во время готовки еда впитывала в себя аромат. Сама еда ставится в чаше (если вы делаете это в пароварке) или на специальной решётке. Очень быстрый способ, потому что еда готовится, пока идёт пар.


	12. Chapter 12

_В море столько цветов. Серебряный на рассвете, зелёный днём, тёмно-синий вечером. Иногда оно выглядит почти красным. Или окрашивается в цвет старых медных монет. Сейчас в нём отражаются тени облаков, и повсюду блещут блики солнца. Белые вереницы чаек рассыпались над волнами, как бисер._

_Из всего, что я когда-либо видел, это моё любимое. Иногда я ловлю себя на том, что просто вглядываюсь вдаль и забываю о своих обязанностях. Кажется, будто море так огромно, что может вместить в себя все чувства, которые мы когда-либо испытывали._

Энтони Дорр, «Весь невидимый нам свет»

  
  
День перетёк в вечер. На ужин Уилл сварил морского окуня с луком-пореем — просто, свежо, приготовлено искусной рукой человека, который почти всю жизнь ел рыбу. Ганнибал похвалил блюдо и вернулся в несвойственное ему молчание. Он успел переодеться в чистую рубашку, а кольцо Уилла тем временем исчезло. Вряд ли оно отправилось за борт, подумал он. Просто исчезло.  
  
Они ужинали снаружи, надеясь поймать момент, когда вернётся ветер. Но он не возвращался.  
  
Опускавшееся на западе солнце мягко подсвечивало тонкие облака вверху. Зелёное море оставалось безжизненным: ни рыб, ни птиц, ни движения. Даже привычные скрип и потрескиванье «Кита» казались далёкими и нереальными. Вечер был прекрасным, но ни один из них не сказал ни слова о его красоте.  
  
Уилл порылся в рулевой консоли и включил радиоприёмник, чтобы послушать прогноз погоды. Они выждали несколько минут, но всё осталось по-прежнему. Уилл выключил его.  
  
Им приходилось рационально использовать энергию, потому что теперь батареи заряжались только за счёт солнечных панелей. Ветряной генератор стоял без дела. Единственным, что могло сдвинуть их с места, было течение, поэтому Уилл включил GPS.  
  
— Сбой системы, — зазвучал сигнал.  
  
— Что это? — спросил Ганнибал.  
  
Уилл повернул к нему экран. Ганнибал без единой эмоции взглянул на него.  
  
— А теперь мы потерялись в Бермудском треугольнике?  
  
— Мы  _не_  потерялись.  
  
Уилл попробовал перезагрузить систему, но проблему это не решило. Он проверил каждый провод, каждое соединение на яхте, но повреждений нигде не было. Он раздражённо вздохнул, успокоился и выключил блок.  
  
— Ты сможешь это исправить? — спросил Ганнибал.  
  
— Завтра. Нужно прочесть руководство. Если ты не предлагаешь заняться чем-то ещё.  
  
Он наблюдал, как Ганнибал перебирает в голове варианты, осматривая яхту и переводя взгляд на сгущающуюся тьму впереди.  
  
— Думаю, пора обсудить, что мы будем делать с топливом, — произнёс он.  
  
— Если пойдём на юг, доберёмся до судоходной трассы. Около сотни миль отсюда. Это займёт весь день. Более того, топлива останется гораздо меньше, чем хотелось бы.  
  
— Мы поступим так, как ты считаешь лучше.  
  
— Я открыт для предложений.  
  
Но Ганнибалу впервые в жизни было нечего предложить. Должно быть, ад сейчас замёрз*, подумал Уилл, мечтая лучше распробовать это новое ощущение.  
  
Из-за застоялого воздуха внизу было невыносимо жарко, поэтому Уилл забрался на верхнюю палубу и лёг. Он лежал, убаюкиваемый яхтой, и смотрел, как медленно угасал свет и как иногда колыхался кливер «Кита».  
  
Он, наверное, задремал, потому что мгновением позже солнце уже тонуло за горизонтом. Уилл скорее почувствовал, чем увидел Ганнибала, сидящего рядом. Свет пылал на его коже и в волосах, обрамляя тёмно-синюю рубашку, расстегнутую у горла. Его ступни были босы. Он смотрел на закат, сложив одну ногу под собой, а другую согнув в колене и опершись на неё голым локтем.  
  
Он, похоже, не заметил пробуждения Уилла, и Уилл смотрел, как солнце подсвечивает его глаза, меняя их оттенок от карего до янтарного. Свет резко очерчивал морщины вокруг его глаз и рта. Он выглядел почти дико, особенно с седыми проблесками в его бороде.  
  
Уиллу было интересно, что одинаково нежное и хищное побудило Ганнибала прийти сюда и наблюдать за его сном. Их разговор о Молли и Беделии не удовлетворил ни одного из них. Ганнибал был  _слишком_  далек от удовлетворения: каждый раз, когда он бродил без устали по яхте, Уилл чувствовал, как что-то скреблось под его непроницаемой маской. Пустота на безымянном пальце занимала его сознание, но он всеми силами противостоял желанию коснуться его. Он пытался представить, был ли хоть какой-нибудь способ дать Ганнибалу столько, чтобы он насытился. Может и был: если бы Ганнибал, в конце концов, пропилил себе путь в череп Уилла и съел его мозг. Другого способа Уилл не видел. Всей его жизни, всего его существования было недостаточно. Никогда не было достаточно.  
  
Если бы этого было достаточно, они бы умерли в бушующих волнах у подножия скал, когда Ганнибал, наконец, получил всё, о чем мог мечтать.  
  
Они должны были умереть. Как так получилось, что они выжили? И всё же, так и случилось.  
  
Уилл перевернулся на левый бок и поднялся, вздрагивая от боли в затёкших во время сна шее и плече. Он ощущал на себе взгляд Ганнибала, но тот не двинулся с места, чтобы помочь ему. Уилл был благодарен за это.  
  
Несколько минут они сидели в тишине. Океан медленно поглощал солнечное великолепие. Не моргая, Уилл упорно наблюдал за закатом. Последняя искорка золотых лучей замерцала и истлела на его глазах.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь видел зелёный луч? — спросил Ганнибал, когда серость сумерек опустилась вокруг них. Уилл сморгнул отпечаток солнца с глаз:  
  
— Мне бы хотелось увидеть хоть раз в своей жизни.  
  
— Ты никогда не видел?  
  
— Нет. А ты?  
  
— Однажды, когда я впервые прибыл в Америку. Я плыл на пароме из Парижа. Это было к югу от нашего курса, не в районе Антильского течения, но рядом с Саргассовым морем, где сейчас мы.  
  
— Говорят, это больше свойственно тропическим водам.  
  
— Так и есть. Ещё говорят, что если ты хоть раз увидишь зелёный луч, то никогда не ошибёшься в сердечных делах.  
  
— Может, поэтому я до сих пор его не видел.  
  
Ганнибал на мгновение взглянул на него и вернулся к горизонту. После огненного сияния заката он казался бледным, выцветшим в сумерках. Темно-синий оттенок неба становился всё глубже, а сумерки растворялись быстрее, чем приближались к югу. Над западным горизонтом Венера и Сатурн уже боролись за господство на небе. Голубой купол Юпитера сиял над их ступнями. Можно было даже разглядеть одну или две звезды, мерцавшие в поле зрения.  
  
Потерев шею, Уилл лёг обратно на палубу. Ганнибал выпрямил свои длинные ноги, чтобы лечь рядом. Метеор пронесся над ними.  
  
— Над тобой целое небо новых звёзд, Уилл, — произнёс Ганнибал.  
  
— Южные созвездия.  
  
— Во время путешествий на юг Средиземного моря, греки могли видеть некоторые из околополярных созвездий. Те, что мы сегодня знаем, как Carina. Киль.  
  
— Мы уже южнее этого созвездия.  
  
— Ты искал новые звёзды?  
  
Уилл покачал головой.  
  
— Я не думал об этом с тех пор, как мы прошли Хаттерас**.  
  
— Греки видели южные звёзды, как часть единого созвездия — Корабля Арго.  
  
— Корабль Ясона и аргонавтов. Появляется весной над южным горизонтом и плывёт в западное небо.  
  
— Ни одно созвездие не было таким же огромным и величественным, как этот корабль. Современные астрономы сочли его слишком большим для одного созвездия и разбили на части. Некоторые вещи слишком грандиозны, слишком удивительны для нашего воображения.  
  
— Проще представить то, чего не существует, — отозвался Уилл.  
  
— Или разбить это и впитать по кусочкам.  
  
Уилл чувствовал, что Ганнибал смотрит не на небо, а на него.  
  
— Так ты растеряешь своё величие.  
  
— Ты растеряешь его в любом случае, — сказал Ганнибал.  
  
Послышался шорох, когда он снова взглянул вверх.  
  
Ещё больше звёзд появилось на небе, пока они говорили. Глубокая синева мерцала над ними. Уилл нашёл Большого Пса — его было проще всего заметить — затем Корму, Киль и, выше, Паруса: части Корабля Арго были такими же, какими он их запомнил перед отплытием из Соединённых Штатов.  
  
— Я привык–  
  
Уилл замолк. Он собирался произнести имя Уолли, и от этой мысли ему стало холодно. Он прочистил горло.  
  
— К чему ты привык, Уилл?  
  
— Я привык смотреть на звёзды с отцом, — сказал он вместо этого. — Он говорил мне, как они называются, как их распознать и где найти.  
  
— Ты рассказывал о них своему пасынку?  
  
Уилл сел. Его лицо вспыхнуло. Ганнибал остался лежать, разглядывая в темноте его силуэт.  
  
— Он запоминал их для тебя? — продолжил он. — Мог ли он перечислить тебе их названия? Клал ли ты свою руку ему на плечо и говорил, что гордишься им?  
  
Уилл вспомнил призрачное прикосновение тёплой руки Ганнибала на своём плече, когда тот хотел заставить его молчать о преступлениях Абигейл. Он вспомнил, как точно также клал свою руку на плечо Уолли, когда хотел сказать ему, что гордился им. Когда хотел, чтобы они были близки. Он ненавидел Ганнибала за то, что тот стёр границу между ними, за то, что он мог с легкостью вставить себя в любое воспоминание Уилла о своей семье, даже не зная, кем они были.  
  
— Я спросил тебя однажды, был ли ты хорошим отцом? — сказал Ганнибал. — Был ли?  
  
— Нет, — горько ответил Уилл. — Недостаточно хорошим.  
  
Уилл ощущал его заинтересованность в ответе, пока поднимался на колени, а затем на ноги.  
  
— Ты знал, что я думал о нём, или спросил наугад?  
  
— Ты никогда не говоришь о них, — Ганнибал приподнялся на локтях. — Когда ты чувствуешь, что готов, ты всегда отступаешь.  
  
Уилл взглянул вниз на Ганнибала и опустился на колено. Он наклонился к его лицу и схватил ткань его рубашки, медленно сжимая её в кулаке.  
  
— Может это скажет тебе о чём-то.  
  
Ганнибал слегка дёрнулся — Уилл поймал несколько волосков на его груди — и остался неподвижным. Уилл держал его своей больной рукой, правой: это было предупреждение, не угроза. Но было приятно держать удивленного Ганнибала под собой. Размытое воспоминание о трепете, который он испытывал, представляя убийство Ганнибала, коснулось его, словно призрак — бессильное, быстро забывшееся. Было что-то освобождающее в осознании, что он не мог убить Ганнибала, даже если бы попытался.  
  
— О чём это должно мне сказать, Уилл?  
  
— Есть вещи, — Уилл глубоко дышал через свои ноздри, пытаясь успокоить себя, — которые тебе  _не_  принадлежат.  
  
Его голос стал низким и тихим.  
  
Рука Ганнибала поднялась и коснулась его руки, передвигаясь по недавно травмированному плечу, пробегая ладонью по рубашке Уилла и перемещая пальцы вдоль шрамов под ней.  
  
— Я хочу лишь познать тебя.  
  
Уилл стоял над Ганнибалом несколько долгих секунд. Он представлял, как причиняет ему боль, прижимая колено к его шее и давя гортань, заставляя его голос замолчать навсегда. Теперь трепета эта мысль не вызывала. Как и боли. Ничего. Он знал, что никогда бы этого не сделал: он использовал свою возможность на обрыве, и она никогда больше не повторится.  
  
Он едва видел темные глаза Ганнибала и знал, что его собственное лицо было лишь серым силуэтом напротив звёзд над ними. Губы Ганнибала были приоткрыты, и Уилл чувствовал его тёплое дыхание. Он знал, что это, даже не глядя: восхищение и боль, борющиеся на его точеном лице. Жажда поглотить, как и всегда. Выпить его до последней капли.  
_Присвоить_. Он думал,  _что_  Ганнибал видел на его собственном лице.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Ганнибал, — сказал он так нежно, как только мог.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Уилл, — ответил Ганнибал. В его голосе слышались странные, хрупкие нотки.  
  
Медленно, Уилл выпустил рубашку Ганнибала и намеренно твёрдо вцепился в его запястье, отводя от своей кожи. Он бесцеремонно отпустил его и выпрямился.  
  
«Кит» дрожал под его ногами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:
> 
> Зелёный луч на закате — реальное явление, возникающее из-за рефракции. Вот видео: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwus2nqU0SY
> 
> * Когда ад замёрзнет (when hell freezes over) — идиома, эквивалент русскому «когда рак на горе свистнет» или «после дождичка в четверг». То есть что-то, что никогда не произойдет или не должно было произойти. 
> 
> ** Хаттерас — мыс на побережье Северной Каролины.


	13. Chapter 13

_…Как и все дары моря, они опасны,_  
_Ведь море дарует смерть наравне с бессмертием._

Джузеппе Томази ди Лампедуза, «Профессор и Сирена»

  
  
Рассвет. Серый свет разлился над серым морем и мягкой зыбью волн. Тонкие пальцы тумана, беззвучно расстелившегося над поверхностью воды, ползли по «Киту», убаюкиваемого штилем, взбирались на его нос и снасти и скользили по мачте, огибая дряблые складки парусов. Когда лодка приподнялась на волне, между мачтой и гиком звякнула мочка, послав над водой глухой звон, напоминавший колокольный.  
  
Из-под палубы вышел Уилл Грэм, одинокая мрачная фигура с кружкой дымящегося кофе в руке. Кружку он поставил на консоль, а сам, щёлкнув несколькими переключателями, стал разворачивать яхту. Он не спеша убрал паруса и поправил снасти, двигаясь тихо, с осторожностью, все ещё щадя своё больное правое плечо. Звон смолк.  
  
Через несколько минут он вернулся к штурвалу и завёл двигатель. Машина сначала загрохотала, а затем перешла на низкий гул. Голубое выхлопное облако поднялось, сливаясь с плёнкой тумана, и растворилось. Сквозь облака в сторону востока прорезался бледный жёлтый проблеск, марево тумана медленно начало подниматься.  
  
Уилл повернул «Кита» на юг и, потягивая свой кофе, решил проверить ветряной индикатор в надежде, что тот мог уловить ветер, который сам он не чувствовал. Ганнибал ушёл отдыхать совсем недавно, и Уилл предвкушал несколько часов одиночества: ничего, кроме урчания яхты и бесконечных волн без привычных птичьих криков.  
  
Шли часы, туман отслоился от пустого неба, оставив за собой безликий синий купол над такой же безликой поверхностью воды. «Кит» был единственной чёрно-белой точкой на ней.  
  
Ленточка индикатора оставалась неподвижной.  
  
Уилл уходил несколько раз. Он успел перекусить и выпить пива. Море, растянувшееся перед ними, казалось непрекращающимся, непостижимым. Даже зыбь стихла.  
  
Наконец, Уилл почувствовал, как Ганнибал поднимается внутри яхты под ним. Он понятия не имел, как он узнал — Ганнибал двигался с исключительной грацией большого кота. Он почувствовал проходящие сквозь его сознание вибрации, словно вибрации двигателя, пронизывавшие его тело. Ганнибал проснулся, и покой Уилла исчез.  
  
Прошёл ещё час, прежде чем он поднялся на палубу. Он появился с маленьким блюдцем канапе в одной руке и бутылкой вина в другой. Сквозь его пальцы были продеты два бокала.  
  
Но внимание Уилла привлекло не это. Впервые с тех пор, как они покинули Хаттерас, Ганнибал был чисто выбрит. Его щёки и челюсть были немного бледнее остальной части лица. Он зачесал назад свои волосы, сделав аккуратный пробор, напоминавший Уиллу его прическу во времена их терапии, надел синюю рубашку на пуговицах, которая могла остаться с тех дней, и закатал рукава, как когда он готовил свои изысканные блюда на не менее изысканной кухне. Он был так похож на прежнюю версию себя — ту версию, которая никогда не знала трёх лет заключения в тюрьме — что Уилл смотрел на него непозволительно долго. Только шрамы на скуле и под подбородком выдавали его.  
  
Опомнившись, Уилл помог Ганнибалу поставить блюдце и бокалы. Вино уже было открыто.  
  
— Гравлакс* на поджаренных кростини** с сыром «маскарпоне», каперсами*** и соусом из красного лука, — произнёс Ганнибал вместо приветствия. — Вино Maison Lucien le Moine Batard Montrachet Grand Cru. Из дубовой бочки, разумеется.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Уилл, беря канапе.  
  
— Мы уже на месте? — Ганнибал прищурил глаза. Он разлил вино по бокалам, поставил бутылку на миниатюрный столик и сел рядом с Уиллом.  
  
— Что теперь?  
  
— Я ищу парковочную зону.  
  
— Как много мы прошли?  
  
— Мы идём со скоростью около восьми узлов. Сложно сказать без GPS, но, я думаю, мы близко к морскому пути. Нужно немного подождать.  
  
— Ты видел другие суда?  
  
— Ни души.  
  
— Радио?  
  
Уилл пожал плечами.  
  
— Они там.  
  
— Но ты пока ни с кем не говорил.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Ганнибал откусил кусочек канапе и вгляделся вдаль.  
  
— Ты думал послать сигнал бедствия?  
  
Уилл повернулся к нему.  
  
— Нас, скорее всего, узнают. Поймают или убьют.  
  
— Кто-то может умереть, — согласился Ганнибал.  
  
— Я сейчас не в лучшей форме, Ганнибал.  
  
— Но ты думал об этом.  
  
— Я думаю, пока запасы позволяют, мы можем подождать.  
  
Ганнибал наклонил голову.  
  
— Можем мы подождать, — сказал он, — пока запасы не иссякнут и жажда не истощит нас?  
  
Уилл глотнул вина. На вкус оно было как соль, как и всё остальное. Он отвернулся.  
  
Ганнибал поставил блюдце с едой на скамью рядом с ними. Он сидел между Уиллом и плескавшимися в воде бликами солнца. Его фигура казалась тёмным силуэтом на их фоне. Потянувшись к блюдцу, он взял одно канапе и щелчком пальцев выкинул его за борт. Уилл взглянул через плечо: маленькое творение, столь бережно собранное искусными руками Ганнибала, исчезло из вида.  
  
— Сколько времени должно пройти, прежде чем ты решишь остановиться, Уилл?  
  
Он посмотрел на пустой горизонт за Ганнибалом.  
  
— Ещё два часа.  
  
— Значит, два часа.  
  
Ганнибал поднял сверкающий на солнце бокал перед Уиллом.  
  
— Что ж, — сказал он, — продолжай.  
  
Он выпил вино до дна, кивнул и скрылся в салоне.  
  
День продолжал плыть. Солнце стало горячее и начало катиться на запад. Уилл включил радио и долго вслушивался в голоса людей за грузовыми и круизными кораблями, рыбацкими лодками и прогулочными катерами. Они говорили о множестве вещей. Их голоса, потрескивавшие от смеха и шума, сливались в болтовне о различных делах и мелочах жизни. Они казались такими далёкими. Хотя для Уилла не было разницы между ними и всеми остальными людьми, которых он встречал в своей жизни: грубые голоса и незнакомые звуки, говорят слишком много, произносят слишком мало, и все невероятно далеки от него.  
  
О погоде не было ни слова: ничего об этом жарком и неестественном затишье, что держало его и Ганнибала в своей неумолимой хватке.  
  


***

  
  
Внизу, под кроватью Ганнибала двигатель перешёл в нейтральный режим, затем отключился и с шипением заглох. Поверхность воды вокруг них перестала бурлить. На мгновение уши Ганнибала заполнила тишина, сменившись шорохом и скрипом такелажа. «Кит» замедлился и остановился. Он слышал Уилла наверху: его мягкие шаги, пересекавшие палубу, затем щелканье храповиков, поднимающих парус, звон металла и тихий шелест разворачивающейся ткани.  
  
Снова воцарилась тишина. Яхта не двигалась. Ветра так и не было.  
  
Ганнибал свесил ноги с кровати, откладывая книгу, и поднялся. Он аккуратно причесал волосы, несмотря на бессмысленность этого жеста, взял чистое полотенце и направился в камбуз. Там он отрезал кусок хлеба, убрав за собой крошки и протерев стол, и вышел наружу по маленькой лестнице.  
  
Солнце, отражавшееся от белого стеклопластикового корпуса, ослепило его на несколько секунд, но он знал каждый дюйм этой яхты и мог перемещаться по ней даже с закрытыми глазами. Одна из комнат в его сознании стала «Китом» и вмещала в себя всё, что они с Уиллом пережили за эти несколько недель. Он прошёл к скамье у левого борта и положил на неё полотенце.  
  
Присутствие Уилла ощущалось тенью рядом с ним, тонкой и острой, словно лезвие. Он неподвижно стоял у штурвала, держа его одной рукой, и смотрел на Ганнибала. Зной казался клейким и тягучим.  
  
Не оборачиваясь к Уиллу, Ганнибал взял хлеб и бросил в воду. После крошечного всплеска он всплыл на поверхность и остановился, покачиваясь в кольце ряби и не уплывая. Если здесь и было течение, оно несло и его, и яхту одинаково.  
  
Ганнибал стал расстегивать свою рубашку.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— Ты был прав, Уилл, — ответил Ганнибал. Он по очереди стянул с себя рукава рубашки и аккуратно сложил её рядом с полотенцем.  
  
— Я не поклонник маленьких пространств. Я хочу большего.  
  
Ганнибал расстегивал пуговицы и ширинку на штанах, чувствуя на себе взгляд Уилла. Он наклонился, снимая остатки одежды. Его глаза на мгновение поймали глаза Уилла: тот и мускулом не повёл. Его взгляд, как всегда, был прикован к шраму на его животе. Ганнибал выпрямился, слегка сдвинув брови, и положил штаны и боксеры рядом с рубашкой.  
  
Обойдя солнечные панели, он разблокировал механизм, удерживавший плавательный мостик над водой, опустил его и оставил в таком положении.  
  
— Ты должен оставаться на яхте, Ганнибал, — саркастично произнёс Уилл. Он не посмел сказать Ганнибалу, что то, что он делал, было опасно.  
  
Ганнибал повернулся к Уиллу и приблизился к нему. Уилл инстинктивно сделал шаг назад: Ганнибалу не составило бы труда одолеть его, особенно в крошечной лодке и с одной здоровой рукой Уилла. Хотя, возможно, не безболезненно — дальше Уилл не отступил. Его взгляд был твёрдым, вызывающим. Ганнибал, не сводя с него глаз, сократил расстояние между ними и остановился, глядя на Уилла сверху вниз несколько долгих секунд. Медленно потянувшись к консоли, он повернул ключ в замке зажигания.  
  
Двигатель «Кита» вернулся к жизни.  
  
— Если эта яхта — тюрьма, то это тюрьма, в которую ты нас заключил, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Тогда сейчас самое время совершить побег. Для нас обоих.  
  
Ганнибал оставил его и вернулся на плавательный мостик. Он ступил вниз, опустился и сел, свесив ноги через борт, в море. Вода была холодной, освежающей, несмотря на жару. Ганнибал закрыл глаза, вдыхая солёный воздух и запах бензина.  
  
Он скользнул в воду.  
  
Прохлада объяла его, ободряя, заставляя проснуться и почувствовать себя живым впервые, с тех пор, как они покинули Хаттерас. Он не чувствовал себя так даже той ночью, когда переживал за жизнь Уилла. Он опустился под воду, гребя дальше от яхты, от границ и уз, связывающих его с «Китом» и с Уиллом, стоящим на палубе. Земля была в миле под его ногами, и он плыл, нетронутый, подвешенный в пустоте.  
  
Вынырнув, он тряхнул головой, сбрызнул воду с лица и волос и повернулся, оказавшись где-то в пятнадцати футах от яхты. Уилл не двинулся. Его лицо оставалось абсолютно равнодушным.  
  
— Испытываю ли я Бога, Уилл? — крикнул Ганнибал ему сквозь шум двигателя «Кита». — Наполнятся ли паруса неуловимым ветром и утащат тебя от меня?  
  
Он рассекал ногами воду, наблюдая за Уиллом.  
  
— Или я испытываю тебя, Уилл? Как просто было бы переключить рычаг и уплыть?  
  
На яхте Уилл скользнул руками по штурвалу, впиваясь в обруч пальцами. Даже отсюда Ганнибал видел, как он закрыл свои глаза.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? Быть здесь, со мной или освободиться от меня раз и навсегда?  
  
Уилл медленно повернулся спиной к Ганнибалу. Его левая рука застыла на руле, а правая потянулась в сторону консоли, к дросселю, и зависла в воздухе.  
  
— Чего ты ждёшь, Уилл? Бога, чтобы он решил за тебя?  
  
Его рука опустилась на ключ. Двигатель зарычал и затих.  
  
В наступившей тишине голос Уилла был едва различим.  
  
— Возвращайся на борт.  
  
— Ты  _хочешь_ , чтобы Бог решил за тебя, Уилл?  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Ганнибал подчинился, в несколько гребков преодолев расстояние до плавательного мостика, и поднялся. Мостик он убрал на место. Уилл даже не обернулся.  
  
Ганнибалу не представляло труда обхватить его рукой поперек талии. Уилл среагировал быстро, повернувшись в его объятиях и больно ударив в заживающий бок. Но он оказался недостаточно быстр, и перевалился за левый борт, упав в океан.  
  
Ганнибал начал обтирать себя полотенцем, наблюдая, как он выныривал.  
  
Когда голова Уилла показалась над водой, Ганнибал буквально чувствовал его ярость. Он откашлялся и мрачно уставился на него. Волосы прилипли к его лбу и ушам. Он подплыл к яхте с помощью здоровых конечностей и ухватился своей травмированной рукой за борт. С убранным мостиком он никогда бы не смог подняться без помощи Ганнибала.  
  
Паруса «Кита» оставались пустыми и безжизненными.  
  
Ганнибал высушил себя и стал одеваться, разглядывая Уилла за бортом.  
  
— Ты всё ещё хочешь умереть, Уилл?  
  
— Я никогда не  _хотел_  умирать.  
  
— Но ты был готов умереть, не так ли? Если бы это означало смерть нам обоим? Ты всё ещё чувствуешь, что готов?  
  
— Это тест?  
  
— Чего ты ждёшь? Пока погода не убьёт нас обоих? Зачем ты вообще здесь? Всё ещё ждёшь Бога?  
  
Гнев Уилла растворился. Он опустил подбородок в воду и взглянул в сторону яхты.  
  
Дыхание Ганнибала стало поверхностным. Он ждал, что Уилл оттолкнётся от корпуса. Он представлял лицо Уилла, смотрящее на него в последний раз, прежде чем исчезнуть навсегда. Его сознание впитывало контуры его головы.   
  
— Не Бог поместил меня сюда, Ганнибал. Это был ты.  
  
Голос Уилла был таким тихим, что Ганнибал едва слышал его. Его тембр воскресил в памяти Ганнибала слова «Я не хочу больше думать о тебе» так живо, что ему пришлось отвести взгляд. Ком застрял в его горле.  
  
Он хотел заговорить, но его голос прозвучал слишком ломко, поэтому он попробовал снова:  
  
— Ты ждал, пока я убью тебя, Уилл? К этому всё шло?  
  
Уилл поднял голову. Его серые глаза были полны глубокой печали.  
  
— Мы оба, как всегда, не так уж далеки от истины, не так ли?  
  
— Почти, — ответил Ганнибал.  
  
— Помоги мне, Ганнибал.  
  
Ганнибал опустился к нему. «Кит» слегка качнулся, послав звон в воздух.  
  
Уилл подтянулся сам, насколько смог, и Ганнибал, взяв его здоровую руку, перетащил его через борт на скамью, не заботясь о том, сколько воды попало на борт вместе с ним. Одежда у обоих была насквозь мокрой, и Уилл слегка дрожал, когда они вцепились друг в друга.  
  
Он пробежал рукой по влажным волосам, убирая их с глаз.  
  
— Ты ошибся. Как и я. Мы здесь не для того, чтобы ждать, пока яхта, или погода, или море, или даже мы сами убьём друг друга.   
  
Он откашлялся солёной водой, прочищая горло.  
  
— Мы уже умерли. Мы умерли у подножия скал. Мы умерли, и это ад.  
  
И вдруг он улыбнулся, подняв свои серые глаза к Ганнибалу, отчего сердце того готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Он улыбнулся своей печальной улыбкой — улыбкой, вмещавшей в себя океаны радости и горечи.  
  
— Ад — это не огненное озеро и не замёрзшая пустошь, — продолжил он. — Это даже не люди.  
  
Его взгляд, одновременно свирепый и мудрый, проникал под кожу Ганнибала.  
  
—  _Мы_  — ад друг для друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Гравлакс — скандинавское рыбное блюдо из категории холодных закусок.
> 
> ** Кростини — итальянская закуска, маленькие поджаренные кусочки хлеба.
> 
> *** Каперсы — нераспустившиеся цветочные бутоны южно-европейского кустарника — каперсника — используемые для ароматизации пищи.


	14. Chapter 14

_Сквозь_ _бледный горизонт плыли волны_  —  _прилив любви и поток горечи, перерыв покоя и вновь страх, сердце, бьющееся и замершее, взлёт и падение, падение_ _и взлёт, приходящее и уходящее_ —  _бесконечное движение жизни. И океан, окутывающий землю, как напоминание. Во_ _лны носят тайны в своей утробе._

Сьюзан Кейси, «Волна: В погоне за Изгоями, Чудаками и Исполинами Океана»

  
  
Уилл столько раз видел разбитое сердце Ганнибала, что мог распознать его по спокойствию на его лице, по слабому движению челюсти за сомкнутыми губами, по борьбе между отрицанием и принятием в его карих глазах, что бродили по лицу Уилла и не могли найти покоя.  
  
— Круг ада, который ты выбрал для себя, — медленно произнёс Ганнибал, — твоё вечное мучение… это быть со мной.  
  
— Ганнибал, — сказал Уилл, — я с тобой только по одной причине.  
  
И он привлёк Ганнибала к себе. Его руки, вместе с больной, обвились вокруг него, и Ганнибал медленно расслабился в объятиях. Его тёплое, дрожащее дыхание согревало ухо Уилла. Он положил свой подбородок на плечо Ганнибала и почувствовал, как тот делает то же самое.  
  
Ему всё ещё было больно чувствовать свою уязвимость. Больно оттого, что Ганнибал пошёл против него и готов был утопить его или позволить ему утопиться, снова ступая по одному и тому же пути. Больно оттого, что Ганнибал жил изо дня в день и ждал, когда Уилл снова его предаст.  
  
Было больно оттого, что между ними никогда не могло быть настоящего доверия, что они бы продолжили рассекать волны предательства и тоски, с редкими и короткими моментами мира.  
  
Было больно, когда они избегали друг друга. Больно, когда касались.  
  
Щека Уилла прижалась к шее Ганнибала. Призрачная резь от ножа Долархайда пульсировала внутри в такт сердцебиению.  
  
Было больно.  
  
Уилл старался оставаться спокойным внутри, пытался волноваться и не волноваться. Золотой маятник раскачивался в темноте его разума.  _Остановись, остановись, успокойся._  
  
Он вспомнил падение и смерть. Вспомнил боль на пляже и кошмар от возвращения к жизни, от обнаружения живого Ганнибала, лежавшего рядом с ним, от всего, что было сделано, но оказалось напрасным в конце. Ему было так холодно, а его лицо, плечи и грудь пылали, и Ганнибал держал его крепко, не давая ускользнуть.  
  
Маятник раскачивался. Уилл чувствовал теплые и сильные руки Ганнибала вокруг своей спины и пытался сконцентрироваться на них, как будто ничего больше не существовало.  
  
Он почувствовал лезвие скальпеля Корделла рядом с ухом. Он вспомнил, как Ганнибал спас его в последнее мгновение, ненавистное чувство беспомощности, когда он нёс его на руках сквозь снег, и выстрелы взрывались вокруг них эхом далёкого фейерверка.  
  
Он почувствовал жжение и дрожь пилы, прораставшей в его череп. Потоки крови уносили его ввысь, снова делая беспомощным. Он связан, одежда сорвана с него, и пуля проедает себе путь внутри его тела. Запястья пригвождены, укус иглы. Слабость.  
  
Он сжал свои руки вокруг широкой спины Ганнибала, чувствуя узловатый рельеф клейма под ладонью. Другой круг ада. Он обвёл шрам пальцами, чуть надавливая. Маятник раскачивался.  
  
Он подумал о пальцах Ганнибала на его собственной ладони, омывавших его раны от плоти умирающего человека, умирающего зверя. Он думал о том, какой тёплой была вода и как щипал антисептик, о приглушённом голосе Ганнибала с нотками трепета и любви, о своих смешанных радости и отвращении, о едва осязаемом чувстве силы.  
  
Он снова подумал о ладони Ганнибала, лежавшей на его шее, поглаживавшей его лицо. Уилл нашёл то же место на шее Ганнибала, вдохнул его запах и уткнулся лицом между прядями влажных волос и нежной кожей под ухом. Тень Ганнибала закрывала его глаза от слепящего солнца, и он позволил холоду и сухости его тела разлиться внутри себя.  
  
Он вспомнил, как руки Ганнибала успокаивали его, бродя над его пледом, тепло их сильных объятий, когда это оказалось единственной прочной вещью в вырвавшемся из-под контроля мире, нереальность скользящего и изгибающегося в его пищеводе пластика, пока Ганнибал ласкал его, агонию трубки и массаж горла, помогавший ему проглотить.  
  
Маятник раскачивался. Бурлящая красная темнота пульсировала под веками Уилла. Последнюю картинку, похороненную так глубоко в его сознании, что найти её, казалось, невозможно, отогнать было труднее всего. Он дрожал и чувствовал дрожь Ганнибала.  _Остановись, успокойся._  
  
Он вспомнил приступ, вспомнил Ганнибала, трогавшего его лицо, вглядывавшегося в его глаза. Он думал о руках Ганнибала, держащих его собственные, тянущих и усаживающих его. Он почувствовал холодное прикосновение его широкой и сухой ладони к своему горящему лбу.  
  
Грубая кожа на подбородке Ганнибала царапнула его щеку — лёгкая щетина вдоль его густой бороды. Уилл повернул к нему своё лицо, и колючий росчерк полоснул его рот. Он почувствовал, что всё это было реально: его вздымающаяся и опускающаяся с дыханием грудь, чёрствость кожи напротив его губ.  
  
— Уилл–  
  
Ганнибал запнулся на слове. Маятник раскачивался.  
  
Он вспомнил близость Ганнибала, тепло его руки на своём плече, солидарность, которую, как он представлял, они разделяли насчёт Абигейл, и её скоротечность. Вспомнил, как Ганнибал оторвал свои беспомощные руки от её шеи, как этими же руками вернул её жизнь, а потом забрал обратно.  
  
Между пальцами Уилла струилась горячая кровь: его собственная и Абигейл. Она медленно разливалась вокруг него, остывая, не бьясь больше в едином ритме с их сердцами. Он вспомнил, как рыдал, пока Абигейл захлёбывалась своей кровью. Падавшие на его кожу брызги прожигали плоть насквозь.   
  
Он снова почувствовал объятия Ганнибала, медленное качание их тел, отчаянное давление его рук, цеплявшихся за него, пальцы, запутавшиеся в его волосах, пальцы, оставлявшие синяки на его челюсти.  
  
Он почувствовал белую вспышку ножа вдоль своей брюшной полости и нежные руки Ганнибала на своём лице.  
  
Маятник раскачивался.  
  
Уилл повернул вспять течение их времени, останавливая его, оборачивая против неизбежности, против энтропии, против грехов и предательств, против ран и боли, против пропастей ревности и бесконечной бездны печали. Он собрал их воспоминания и завернул во тьму, бесформенную и пустую, заставляя их умолкнуть, а потом сбросил в глубину.  
  
Маятник остановился. Всё кануло в море.  
  
Больная рука Уилла скользнула от плеча Ганнибала к шее, притягивая его лицо к Уиллу. Он стоял неподвижно, наблюдая, как Ганнибал переводил дыхание, ждал, колебался. А затем Уилл прижался своими губами к его губам, одним касанием отделяя то, что прошло, от того, что будет, разводя в стороны воды и воздвигая небесный свод посреди их океана.  
  
Ганнибал поцеловал его в ответ нежно, нерешительно, бережно. Его глаза медленно закрылись, и он позволил себе ощутить вкус нового мира, новых морей, нового начала, новых дней и лет.  
  
Вечность растянулась перед ними.  


***

  
  
Послышалось волнение, и гик со звоном качнулся. Парус захлопал, как флаг, напряженно и нетерпеливо наполняясь бризом. «Кит» отклонился влево.  
  
Они снова двигались.  
  
— Ну, конечно, — выдохнул Ганнибал в угол рта Уилла.  
  
Уилл тихо засмеялся. Впервые за много лет он почувствовал себя свободным. Кризис миновал, и ему казалось, что ветер наполняет его так же, как паруса. Он повернулся к жаждущему лицу Ганнибала, долго вглядываясь в его полные любви глаза, и выпутался из его объятий. Нужно было ослабить грот и изменить курс, пока ветер не окреп. Ганнибал наблюдал за его работой: как поэтично двигались его руки, спина и тело. Он присоединился к нему.  
  
Вместе они повернули «Кита» на новый курс. Их маленькая яхта была мерцающей чёрно-белой точкой на поверхности бесконечного моря.  


_мой милый,_  
_все мы сделаны из воды._  
_это нормально — бушевать. иногда_  
_нормально успокаиваться, отступать._

Санобер Хан


End file.
